Dead Tree
by Ayakai
Summary: [Dir en Grey]Parfois il est nécessaire qu'une suite d'événements violents ait lieu pour faire bouger ceux qui s'y étaient toujours refusés. L'idée de la mort rapproche des êtres comme elle en divise d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Nom** : Dead tree  
A**uteur** : Ayakai (ayakai.orange.fr)  
**Genre** : yaoi sûrement, angst aussi et puis... les coeurs de certaines personnes sont comme des arbres morts que même l'eau ne peut ranimer...**  
Couples** : vous voulez pas que je vous donne leur date de mariage, non plus ?  
**Disclaimer** : pfff... dur... ben ils sont pas à moi... mais je veux bien un bassiste dans un paquet cadeau !  
**M****ot de l'auteur** : Mes enceintes font raisonner dans l'espace trop plein de ma chambre « C » et le reste de withering to death atteint son tour sur le CD. Je viens de regarder 3 fois de suite le clip de « kodou » et je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à torturer mes chéris na moi !  
(09/05/06 ; 21h34mn)  
Aya, saoule de bonheur et sans le sou

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre I**

Assis dans un coin de son studio, l'air sombre, Kyo pensait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était assis par terre, torse nu, les cheveux mouillés. Une heure qu'il se torturait le cerveau avec des questions sans réponses. Il devrait être heureux, il ne l'était pas. Il avait des amis, était super connu, chantait, vivait, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur un certain guitariste puis le rattrapa. Y avait-il beaucoup de personnes au monde à ressentir ce genre de choses ? Il se mit à penser au reste du monde se dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à en tirer. A quoi bon vivre si on n'est pas heureux ?  
Le téléphone sonna, il le sortit à regret de son pantalon.  
-Moshomoshi ! Kyo desu !  
- Ici Die ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Y'a répétition et on t'attend désespérément ! Tu t'es perdu en chemin ?  
- Je suis toujours chez moi...  
- Hein ?! T'es malade ?  
- Non, je réfléchissais?  
- Tiens ? ça t'arrive ?  
- Je viens... Attendez-moi.  
- On fait que ça ! Grouille !_  
Merci, tu m'es d'un grand soutien, Die...  
_Le blondinet se leva et partit les rejoindre, toujours dans ses pensées...

-Kyo ! Déjà que tu arrives en retard !! Mais concentre-toi, que diable !!  
- ça ira Kao, laisse-le.  
- Demo Die...  
- Kaoru !  
- Je vais rentrer chez moi, je n'arriverais à rien, ce soir...  
Non, le monde ne tournait pas rond pour Kyo.  
- C'est compris... On reprend demain ! Va dormir !  
Le chanteur se força à sourire et répondit :  
- Arigatô gozaimasu, Kao-kao.  
Le leader fit semblant de le chasser d'un geste de main, comme s'il était une mouche. Une mouche... Après tout, c'est bête une mouche. Ça ne doit pas se casser la tête sur des questions stupides autant qu'un chanteur. Le blondinet enfila son manteau sans entrain et sortit du studio.

- Il ne va pas bien ? S'étonna Toshiya en chatouillant les cordes de sa fidèle basse.

Die haussa les épaules :  
- Il déprime. Ce n'est pas sa saison l'hiver. Et dès qu'il n'écrit plus, son cerveau déborde.  
- C'est sûr que le tien ne risque pas de déborder !  
Le guitariste prit un air outré :  
- Insinuerais-tu que je n'ai rien dans la tête ?  
Au bassiste de hausser les épaules :  
- Si tu interprètes ça comme ça, après tout, moi je dis ça mais j'ai rien dit.  
- Bon, moi je vais rentrer, les coupa Shinya.  
- Il y a une émission musicale à la télé ? Se moqua Die.  
Le batteur grimaça d'agacement : celui-là n'arrêterait jamais de l'embêter. Il répliqua :  
- Non, il y un vendeur de marrons grillés devant chez moi.  
Silence, puis Die :  
- Hé ! Je n'y crois pas ! Shin-shin a fait une blague !!  
- Il a échangé sa personnalité avec Kyo ? Rit Totchi.  
- Vous avez finit vos conneries, oui ? Sourit Kaoru.  
Le batteur soupira et sortit sans un mot de plus. Le guitariste déchaîna sauta sur le leader.  
- Kao, tu nous invite à boire un pot ?  
- Pas ce soir, et puis tu ne sais pas boire, Die. Moi j'ai du boulot. Bonne nuit !  
La porte claqua.  
- Ouais, c'est ça ! Renifla le roux, retourne te noyer dans tes partitions et restes-y ! Sale bosseur !  
- Bon, ben on n'a plus qu'à partir à notre tour, déclara le bassiste en enfilant sa veste.  
- Hééééééééé !!!  
- Non, moi c'est Toshiya.  
- Je... je peux venir chez toi ?  
Surpris, le brun balbutia en rougissant :  
- Euh... si... si tu veux...  
- Super ! Ma télé est en panne et il y a un bon film à la télé que je voulais voir !  
- Tu pouvais me demander de l'enregistrer !  
- Moui, mais je préfère le regarder avec toi...  
- Ah... vu sous cet angle...  
_Ils sont tous étrange, aujourd'hui. Die est encore plus excité que d'habitude, Kyo déprime, Shinya fait de l'humour, Kaoru est gentil et moi... moi je suis complètement perdu dans cette ambiance. Bizarre...  
_

Kyo , réfléchissait toujours. Ses pensées tournaient indéfiniment en boucle. Que des hypothèses, aucune conclusion. Il abaissa la poignée de la porte. Il avait encore oublié de fermer son appartement derrière lui. Il s'enferma à l'intérieur et... se raidit. Brusquement. Il y avait quelqu'un chez lui. Un coup d'oeil rapide lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il avait été cambriolé et un second qu'il avait été vandalisé_  
Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?_  
Le voleur était toujours là, quelque part. Il le sentait, mais n'aurait su dire pourquoi.  
_Je ressors calmement et j'appelle la police, ou je tente de le débusquer ?  
_Il avait beau être dépressif, il n'était pas suicidaire. Il réintroduit les clés dans la serrure, tourna doucement et...

_Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, à présent ?_  
Shinya avait, comme prévu, acheté ses marrons grillés. Mais à présent, il ne savait plus que faire. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Surtout que sa voisine de palier campait derrière sa porte pour l'espionner, et que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout du tout...  
_Je pourrais aller chez Kyo-kun ?  
_Pourquoi chez lui ?_  
Pour lui remonter le moral !  
_Et tu pense que tu en seras capable ?_  
Bon, la conscience, tu te la fermes !_  
Très énervé par lui-même, il s'empressa de rattraper le tramway pour se diriger vers chez le chanteur.

Toshiya était mal à l'aise, seul avec le guitariste aux cheveux rouges. Ils étaient plongés tous les deux, non pas dans un grand bain parfumé, mais dans un film d'horreur nommé « Sleepy Hollow ». Le bassiste sourit pour lui-même en se disant que, tant qu'à être avec Die, il aurait préféré le bain, mais il chassa ces pensées étranges d'un mouvement de tête. Il tendit la main pour attraper sa cannette de bière sur la table voisine, ce faisant, il renversa la bouteille d'eau.  
- Merdouille !  
Un bruit de liquide heurtant le mur se fait entendre, suivit d'une espèce de « BZITT ! » s'éteignit, les plongeant dans un noir aussi complet et profond que le yeux du brun.  
- K'so ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'écria le guitariste.  
- je crois que j'ai provoqué un court-circuit...  
- Rah ! Juste quand ça devenait bien !!  
- Arrête de râler, je vais aller remettre le courant.  
Il se leva du canapé, marcha sur un coussin, et se cassa magistralement la figure. Le bord du canapé se fit un plaisir d'accueillir son dos.  
- Ampf !!  
- Nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par là, Totchi ?  
- Aïe...  
- Ah ! Comme ça c'est plus compréhensible !  
- Baka... je viens de tomber... ça fait mal...  
Le souffle coupé par le choc, le brun reprenait difficilement sa respiration.  
- Euh... ça va ? Tu respires bizarrement...  
- Nan... Sans blague... Viens m'aider...  
- Hai ! J'arrive !  
Le guitariste se leva à son tour et posa son pied sur une cannette de bière vide, tombant lourdement sur le brun.  
-Ampf !!  
- Eurk !!  
- Mais t'es pas doué !! Die no baka !  
- ça va, hein... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...  
- Bon, dégage de là !  
Le bassiste était vraiment gêné. Avoir le roux dans ses bras (ou plutôt, sur son ventre) le troublait au plus haut point. Lui, si proche... Finalement ce n'était pas si mal. Bon, il le trouvait lourd quand même, mais y'a des inconvénients à tout !

Le roux était rouge comme une tomate trop mûre. Il sentait la peau du brun contre la sienne. Son parfum lui chatouillait les narines. Il allait rapidement perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce rythme. Il se dépêcha de se remettre debout et il entendit Toshiya faire de même.  
- Bon, où est le disjoncteur, grogna ce dernier.  
Die sursauta, sa voix était juste à côté de son oreille, il tourna brusquement la tête au moment où l'autre avançait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur. Celles de Toshiya avait le goût légèrement amère d'une bonne bière, et celui, plus sucré, d'un glauss à la fraise.  
_Nani ?!?!?! Je suis dans un roman à l'eau de rose, ou quoi ?! Ça n'existe pas ce genre de hasard ! Un rêve, c'est ça, je rêve ! Mais je suis con... en plus j'analyse le goût de ses lèvres ! Loin d'être désagréable, je dois avouer...  
-_ Di... Die, à quoi tu joues...?  
- Mais... mais je n'ai rien fait !  
- Pour... pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?  
- Je... je ne savais pas que tu étais là...  
_SOS ! SOS ! Je coule ! Je cououle ! Il n'a pas la réaction qu'il devrait avoir et moi non plus ! Save Our Soul !! Surtout la mienne...  
_- Ah... Pendant un moment... j'ai cru...  
- ça... ça t'a choqué ? Dé...  
-Non, non... ce n'est pas grave ! Enfin... j'aurais préféré...  
- Que ça n'arrive pas ?  
- Oui... enfin non... Je veux dire... pas...  
- ... pas comme ça...  
Silence gêné. Le guitariste avait touché le point sensible. Bouleversé, le bassiste répondit :  
-Oui... pas comme ça...  
Die s'agita nerveusement. Il éclata de rire.  
- Et... différemment ?  
- Ben... oui, j'aurais aimé...  
- Nani ? J'ai pas entendu.  
- Je veux dire, toi, ça t'embête ?  
- Euh... ça dépend...  
_Je me jette à l'eau ou pas ? De toute façon je coule déjà, alors autant m'enfoncer volontairement.  
_- Comment ça : « ça dépend » ?  
- Ben... j'aurais préféré volontairement..  
- Nani ?  
- Euh... mon portable sonne...  
Le guitariste décrocha, provoquant une faible lueur qui éclaira brièvement le visage du bassiste.  
- Moshimoshi !! Die desu !! Shinya desu ka ?  
« Hai ! Shinya desu ! »  
- Anata wa doko desu ka ?  
- C'est Shinya ? Demanda doucement Toshiya.  
- Hai !  
« Toshiya est là ? »  
- Hai !  
« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où est Kyo ? »  
- Ben... chez lui je crois. Et toi ? Doko desu ka ?  
« Devant chez lui justement. Mais il ne répond pas, j'ai de forte raisons de m'inquiéter et mes marrons sont froids... »  
- C'est décousu... Quel est le rapport entre Kyo et les marrons ?  
« Aucun, pourquoi ? »  
- Comme ça... Tu as tenté d'appeler sur son portable ?  
« Il ne répond pas. Pourtant il l'a toujours sur lui ! »  
- En général, décrocher, c'est la seule chose qu'il n'oublie pas de faire.  
« Très drôle... quelqu'un a les clefs de chez lui ? »  
- Totchi, t'as les clefs de chez Kyo ?  
- Euh... Je ne crois pas. J'aimerais vérifier mais il fait trop sombre.  
« Trop sombre ? » fit la voix étonnée du batteur.  
- Rien, il y a juste un court-circuit, coupa Die. Attends, on va venir voir.  
« Hai ! Je vous attend ! »  
Le guitariste soupira profondément. Alors qu'il était enfin seul avec le bassiste.  
- Bon, on y va !  
Il lui attrapa la main.  
- Di... Die ?  
- Pas de commentaire ! Tu me guides jusqu'à la porte !  
-D'a... d'accord !

Fin du chapitre I

_Youhou ! Je finis en même temps que le CD ! Quelle synchro ! En tous cas, ça commence mal parce que les persos m'ont déjà échappé... Je vous raconte pas comment ça va finir à la fin ! Baiiillleeee Allez ! Au dodo ! Il serait temps, sinon je risque de tout faire exploser en TP de chimie demain !  
(10/05/06 ; 22h58mn)  
Aya, plus fan que jamais _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nom** : Dead tree  
**Auteur** : Ayakai  
**Genre** : torture de musiciens !!  
**Couples** : vous verrez bien, même si vous devez vous en douter ! Pour un, tout du moins.  
**Disclaimer** : JE SAIS ! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas... et c'est bien dommage !  
**Spoiler :** ça va être folklo ! Comment ça c'est pas un spoiler ?!  
**Mot de l'auteur** : Attention ! Je passe en mode « s'égosille toute seule dans sa chambre » !!  
« aishitekudasai, kono chi mo sono imi mo... » Raaaah ! J'ai plus d'argent pour me payer leur dernier DVD ! En plus il fait chaud, j'ai bac blanc demain et je suis en manque d'amour... Bref, tout va bien et je sens qu'ils vont souffrir, nos pauvres musiciens !  
(12/05/06 ; 21h17mn)  
Aya, sadique

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre II**

Shinya était complètement paniqué. Il actionna trois fois la poignée en tirant de toutes ses forces, mais il n'était pas dans un film américain, et il ne s'appelait pas Superman. Il se mit donc à tourner en rond, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le chanteur ne répondait pas, et essayant surtout, surtout, de comprendre ce que signifiait la belle tâche rouge sombre sous la porte. Pour la troisième fois, il posa son regard sur le trou cylindrique dans la porte, à hauteur de hanche (donc de taille, pour le petit chanteur). Il donna un coup de poing dans la porte, et se fit très mal aux doigts.  
_Sang-froid, sang-froid, où es-tu petit sang-froid ?  
_- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?!  
_Gloups ! Il a un voisin de palier très sympathique ma foi...  
_Le grognon, qui avait passé la tête par sa porte, fronça les sourcils en apercevant Shinya.  
_Oui, je sais, j'ai une tronche de fille...  
_-Excusez-moi, monsieur, savez-vous si votre voisin est rentré chez lui ?  
- Vu le boucan qu'il a fait, c'est certain.  
- Ah... euh...  
_K'so ! Kamisama faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave...  
_-Alors ? Vous y mettez pas à votre tour, compris ?  
- Oui, gomen na sai.  
_Sang-froid, sang-froid, sang-froid, je suis zen, zen, zen...  
_La porte se referma en claquant et Shinya se remit à faire les 100 pas.  
_Si seulement j'avais les cheveux plus longs, j'aurais une pince ou quelque chose dans le genre... Bouddha... Kyo... Kamisama... Dieu... Roi des démons..._  
Lorsque les deux autres arrivèrent, il tentait vainement de crocheter la sourire avec un anneau de porte-clé déplié.

Kyo reprit connaissance, douloureusement... Il était attaché, les mains dans le dos.  
- Do... doko desu...?  
Il ouvrit difficilement 2 yeux collés par du sang séché. Dans son appartement, par terre, près du brasero. Le brûlure de celui-ci le fit gémir. Il réussit à rouler sur le côté et, se faisant, une explosion de souffrance le fit hurler.

- Tu as entendu ? Bafouilla Toshiya à l'adresse de Die.  
-C'était Kyo ! S'étrangla Shinya, c'est lui qui a crié !!  
-Au moins, il est vivant, fit remarquer le guitariste.  
La vue du sang sur le sol l'avait ébranlé, il craignait pour la vie du petit chanteur.

_Oh... Kamisama... Qu'est-ce que me fait si mal ? Je ne m'en souviens plus...  
_Il osa un regard vers sa hanche et faillit vomir... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire un trou pareil, juste au-dessus de l'os, à la taille ? Et tout ce sang... depuis combien de temps était-il évanoui ? Il se souvenait être rentré chez lui et... il y avait quelqu'un... quelqu'un qui lui avait tiré dessus...  
Il faisait sombre... si sombre... Le regard du chanteur tomba sur le brasero. Après... l'intrus avait rabaissé le volet, plongeant le studio dans un noir quasi complet... et... et quoi ? Il s'était relevé, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, on l'en avait empêché... ensuite... il avait tenté de se débattre et l'autre l'avait immobilisé... puis assommé... et maintenant ?  
Un cri de l'autre côté de la porte le fit sortir de ses souvenirs. Shinya... Shinya l'appelait...  
- Shinya...  
_Ah... Je n'ai plus de force... la porte...  
_C'est le moment que choisit le fenêtre pour exploser, projetant des éclats de verre dans tous les sens.  
- K'so ! Ça fait mal ces machins...  
_Die... il est là...  
_Une lampe se braqua sur son visage, l'éblouissant.  
- Kyo ! Kyo !! cria le guitariste en sautant sur le meuble, sous la fenêtre, qui bascula, le faisant chuter dans les débris.  
- AAAHH !!! K'so ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile...  
- Die...  
_Au secours ?!?!  
_Le blondinet ne réussissait pas à en dire plus. Sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge. Ça faisait tellement mal. Il vit le roux se relever et s'accroupir à côté de lui :  
- Kyo... Kamisama... Qui t'as fait ça ?! Attends, ne bouge pas. Je vais ouvrir aux autres.  
_Ne pas bouger... c'est sûr que ça je ne risque pas.  
_Il ferma brusquement les yeux lorsque Die alluma la lumière. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte et...  
- Die !! S'écria Toshiya, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est plutôt Kyo qui...  
- KYO ?!???!!!??  
Le batteur courut à ses côté et le chanteur ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage angélique de Shinya.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'étrangla la bassiste.  
_Il est là, lui aussi... et Kaoru ?  
_- Kaoru...  
- Je lui téléphone, assura le brun.  
Sur ce, il sortit son portable.

Kaoru sursauta, son celluloïd vibrait dans sa poche.  
_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!  
_Il jeta un regard surpris autour de lui. Il était assis sur un trottoir désert, à côté d'un combini. Le téléphone insista. Il jura et l'alluma, éclairant sa main couverte de bleus.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
_- A... Allô ?  
- _Kao !  
Toshiya ? Il a une voix étrange.  
- Kao, où es-tu ?  
_- Je ne sais pas.  
_- Pardon ?!  
_- Je ne sais pas ! Je suis assis par terre devant un combini, j'ai des bleus partout et je ne comprend pas !  
_- Euh... on verra ça plus tard. Viens tout de suite chez Kyo, c'est très important !  
_- Que s'est-il passé ?  
_- On ne sait pas, mais Kyo va très mal, dépêche-toi !  
_- J'arrive !  
_Mon Dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kyo ?!  
_Il se leva comme il pu sur des jambes tremblantes.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, bon sang ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop bu...  
_S'appuyant contre le mur, il se dirigea vers la station de tramway la plus proche. Avant de se rappeler qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y en avait plus un seul dans le coin. Un coup d'oeil au nom de l'arrêt lui indiqua qu'il était à mi-chemin entre Kyo et chez lui. A pied... bof...  
_Comment ai-je atterri ici ?! Où est ma voiture ?  
_Il mit un moment à se rappeler qu'elle était au garage... et encore plus de temps à se souvenir de l'existence des taxis. Kaoru sortit son portable et retrouva rapidement le numéro pré-enregistré. Bientôt, un taxi rouge l'emportait chez Kyo.  
- Vous allez voir votre 'tite amie ? Demanda le conducteur.  
- Pas tout à fait...  
En plus, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un bavard...  
- Ah ! Chez votre amante, peut-être ?  
- Pas vraiment non plus...  
_Non, Kyo n'est pas une femme... et ce n'est pas mon amant, malheureusement...  
_Le guitariste se mordit la lèvre en rougissant violemment... ce qui n'échappa pas au conducteur...  
- « Pas vraiment », ça veut dire qu'ça a un rapport 'vec l'amour ?  
Exédé, Kaoru grogna un :  
- Je vais voir un homme, pas une femme.  
Il était normalement de notoriété publique que s'il s'agissait d'un homme, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mais ce chauffeur de taxi ne semblait pas connaître la notoriété publique...  
- Ah ! 'zêtes homo ?  
Le leader de Dir en Grey piqua un far fantastique, sans trouver que répondre. Heureusement, ils arrivaient juste chez Kyo et la présence de l'ambulance le dispensa de réponse. Quand Toshiya avait parlé de quelque chose de grave, c'était vraiment quelque chose de grave ! Il paya rapidement et courut rejoindre Toshiya et Shinya qui sortaient de l'immeuble avec un air abattu. Ses jambes encore faibles lâchèrent et il s'étala de tout son long au pied de ses deux amis. Shinya le releva d'une main forte et le bassiste se contenta d'un faible :  
- Fais attention.  
Il épousseta ses vêtements et rejeta ses cheveux roses et noirs en arrière. Une main toujours posée sur le bras de Shinya, se servant de lui comme appui, il demanda :  
- Qu'est s'est-il passé ? Où sont Kyo et Die ?  
- Kyo est dans l'ambulance, murmura le batteur, et Die aussi...  
- Mais... pourquoi ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à Die ?  
Shinya relata ce qu'ils savaient rapidement, les yeux baissés pour ne pas voir l'évolution de l'expression de Kaoru. Le guitariste se laissa tomber par terre, les yeux dans la vague. Il n'avait même plus la force d'échafauder des hypothèses. Il sentit vaguement Toshiya s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
- Kaoru... commença le batteur qui s'était accroupi en face de lui.  
- Quoi ?  
- On peut savoir d'où vient l'hématome sur ta joue ?  
- L'hém... ?!  
Il leva sa main pour tâter et eu la surprise de sentir son visage engourdi tout d'un côté.  
- Aucune idée, fit-il avec effarement.  
- Et tes mains ?  
- Je ne sais pas non plus ! Je me suis réveillé assis par terre, dans cet état, et je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé...  
- Tu devrais monter dans l'ambulance aussi...  
- Pour des bleus ?  
- Non, pour tes trous de mémoires.  
- Très drôle !  
- Je suis sérieux !  
Kaoru dévisagea son ami un moment avant de soupirer :  
- J'ai plus envie d'aller me coucher qu'autre chose !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Toshiya d'une voix rauque.  
- Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'on fait » ?  
- On reste assis par terre ici en attendant que ça se passe ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Totchi ?!  
- On accompagne Die et Kyo à l'hôpital ?  
- Bien évidemment ! Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on ai une voiture !  
- J'ai la mienne. Enfin, c'est celle de Die, mais il m'a laissé son sac avec les clés.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? S'exclama le batteur en aidant ses deux amis à se mettre debout, sort les clés Toshiya, on va les précéder !  
Une fois que le bassiste eu le dos tourné, les deux musiciens échangèrent un regard inquiet, le brun était bizarre ce soir, d'habitude il les aurait traîné de force jusqu'à la voiture, mais là, il semblait totalement amorphe.  
- Shinya, tu prendras le volant, d'accord ?  
- D'accord.  
Kaoru et Toshiya s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière. Le bassiste ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard vide.  
- Hé ! Totchi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Je... je m'inquiète pour Die... et Kyo...  
_Mais oui, bien sûr !  
_Un faible sourire apparu sur les lèvres du leader. Le syndrome de l'amoureux désespéré ! Il avait du se passer quelque chose avec Die juste avant. Quelque chose qui faisait que le brun était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments contraires. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, qui lui jeta un regard surpris. Avec un clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire, il murmura :  
- Je pense que c'est réciproque.  
Les yeux du bassiste s'embrumèrent et il répondit :  
- Dit pas des choses comme ça... je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser...

Toshiya se dégoûtait. La première chose qui s'était dite lorsque Die était apparu, couvert de sang, c'était : « je vais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. », il s'était inquiété seulement après. Et à présent qu'ils étaient en route pour l'hôpital, il était partagé entre l'excitation d'avoir une raison de lui faire un câlin, entre l'inquiétude quand à son état, et entre l'énervement du au fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de mettre au clair leurs sentiments, dans le noir. Comme pour en rajouter une couche, Kaoru lui disait que c'était réciproque... réciproque quant à quoi ?! Quant au fait qu'il s'inquiète pour eux ? Ou avait-il compris ce qui l'embrouillait ? Et ce clin d'oeil... cela voulait certainement dire qu'il avait compris ce à quoi il pensait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui était réciproque ?! Die l'aimait  
Il secoua la tête, rongé par les remords : il n'avait pas du tout pensé à Kyo. Depuis tout à l'heure toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le guitariste alors que le chanteur était dans un état bien plus grave.  
- Je suis vraiment égoïste, marmonna-t-il en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.  
- Amoureux, Totchi, et l'amour rend égoïste, sourit Kaoru, ta réaction est tout à fait normal, et j'ai eu la même...  
Le bassiste lança un regard inquisiteur à son leader. Ce dernier grimaça d'un air gêné et fit un geste évasif de la main. Rien à en tirer, il ne dirait rien de plus... Le brun soupira et posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés, s'endormant instantanément.

Le batteur avait du mal à se concentrer à la fois sur la route et sur ses passagers. Il savait que Toshiya s'entendait un peu trop bien avec Die, mais il ne voyait pas ce que sous-entendait Kaoru en disant qu'il avait eu la même réaction que le bassiste.  
_J'aime pas les groupes où tout est secret...  
_Tous ces secrets l'agaçaient ! Lui avait révélé au grand jour qu'il sortait avec Miyavi, alors pourquoi les autres ne disaient-ils rien ?!  
Il freina brutalement au feu rouge et Kaoru laissa échapper un :  
- Shinya !!  
_Je me laisse distraire, ce n'est pas très intelligent...  
- _Tout va bien Kao ! Mais j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de parler de ce genre de choses quand je conduit ! Ça me déconcentre !  
- Il n'y a plus aucun risque, il s'est endormi...  
- Il était si fatigué que ça ?  
- Il n'y a pas que la fatigue, si tu veux mon avis... Emotionellement, il est épuisé. Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre lui et Die, avant que Kyo...  
- C'est pour ça que je les trouvaient un peu bizarre, à la répète !  
- Non, là c'était toi qui était bizarre... OK, Die était un peu énervé, mais Totchi était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !  
- Moi, bizarre ?!  
- Vert.  
- Comment ça « vert » ?!  
- Le feu est vert...  
Le cadet des Dir en Grey appuya sur l'accélérateur, coupant par la même occasion la discussion avec kaoru.  
_S'il voulait me déconcentrer, c'est réussit !  
_Encore plus agacé qu'avant, il s'enferma dans le silence.

Fin du chapitre 2  


_Fin de ce chapitre qui aura connu maintes versions --... Record de temps le plus long mis à taper un chapitre...  
Pauvre Kyo, et pauvre Die TT... Mais rassurez-vous : ils ne seront pas les seuls à s'en prendre plein la gueule XD !! Si je suis mon scénario, le prochain à prendre des coups sera...  
04/07/06  
Aya, soulagée_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nom :** Dead tree  
**Auteur :** moa !  
**Genre :** Délire d'auteur sadique...  
**Couples :** Oui, je sais ils sont long à se décider, mais ils m'ont déjà tout avoué !!  
**Disclaimer :** Un jour... un jour je n'aurais plus besoin de préciser que les Dir en Grey ne sont pas à moiiii TT  
**Spoiler :** Unité de temps et d'action... enfile un costume d'Antigone  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Ces temps-ci je fais un Dead Tree combo ! La partition basse, les paroles en rômaji (parce que je n'ai toujours pas appris à me servir d'un dico de kanji --), la fanfic, le clip, la chanson, il me manque plus que le live !!! Oui, je sais, c'est pas pour tout de suite qu'ils reviennent dans nos vertes contrées... Bon, je vais aller visiter les toilettes, dévaliser mes placards, brancher ma chaîne hi-fi, ma basse, mon micro, mon lecteur de DVD, ma collection de CD-DVD de Dir et je fais du tapage intensif jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ce dur chapitre !!  
(04/07/2006, 15h35mn)  
Aya, torturée par son oreille gauche

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre III**

-On est arrivé, précisa Shinya à l'intention de ses passagers qui ne semblaient guère décidés à bouger.  
- Je réveille Toshiya ?  
- A toi de voir.  
_Arf... La technique de la neutralité propre à Shinya...  
_Kaoru soupira, avant de secouer son bassiste. Le brun marmonna un truc incompréhensible et leva une tête nantie de deux yeux collés par le sommeil.  
- Totchi, on y est.  
- On y est où ? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant.  
- A l'hôpital, tu te souviens ?  
- L'hôp... mon Dieu !!! Die !  
_« Dieu Die », comment fait-il pour articuler un truc pareil au réveil ?!  
_Toshiya sauta sur ses pieds, se cognant violemment la tête contre le plafond de la voiture. Il retomba assis sur la banquette en jurant tant et plus. Le leader de Dir en Grey leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son ami en dehors du véhicule.   
- Ils sont déjà arrivé ? Questionna le batteur, comme si tout le monde le savait, sauf lui.  
- Aucune idée, c'était toi qui conduisait, moi j'avais mieux à faire, grogna un bassiste décidément de fort mauvaise humeur.  
- Pas la peine d'agresser les autres parce que ton réveil a été brutal, répliqua Shinya en lui lançant un regard noir.  
Le brun se renfrogna et cacha son nez dans le col de son manteau. Levant les yeux au ciel, Kaoru soupira :  
- Quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser, on pourra peut-être aller prendre des nouvelles !  
Il se plaça entre les deux adversaires et les traîna de force à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez aller lui rendre visite.  
Kaoru se leva d'un bond, suivit de près par Shinya, et bouscula quasiment le médecin pour entrer dans la pièce. Kyo était allongé dans un lit blanc trop grand pour lui. Il semblait si petit...  
_Il est petit ! Ce n'est pas qu'une impression !  
_Se reprit mentalement Kaoru. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Kyo entendit qu'on entrait dans la chambre, puis le lit se creusa légèrement à côté de lui. Il ouvrit un oeil fatigué et son regard tomba sur le visage de...  
Kaoru !!  
- Kao...  
Fit-il doucement. Son leader lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il avait sur le visage une expression si douce, si inhabituelle que le jeune chanteur se sentit fondre. Il sourit en retour avant de se rendre compte que leur comportement pourrait paraître louche auprès de personnes ne les connaissant pas. Il modifia son sourire pour lui donner une autre allure que le style « belle au bois dormant après le baiser du prince charmant ». Il vit nettement Shinya, à côté de Kaoru, hausser un sourcil amusé. Le batteur demanda d'une voix chaude :  
- Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Oui, mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- On aimerait le savoir, soupira Toshiya en s'asseyant à côté de Kaoru.  
Le bassiste ne regardait pas Kyo, il regardait le vide, tout simplement. Il était étrange, les yeux ainsi dans le vague.  
- Totchi !  
- Oui ?  
Il avait tourné la tête, faisant disparaître cette sensation troublante. Kyo respirait mieux, à présent.  
- Non, rien... Tu semblais bizarre...  
Kaoru ne pu empêcher l'étincelle d'amusement qui passa dans ses yeux, et que le chanteur ne rata pas.  
- Tu peux aller voir Die, si tu en as envie, déclara le leader d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.  
- Ha... hai... arigatô Kaoru...  
Il se leva précipitamment et sortit d'un pas vif. La porte claqua et Kyo considéra son leader avec des yeux inquiets :  
- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Il est amoureux, répondit le guitariste.  
- Amoureux de... de Die ?! Mais... ce sont deux hommes !  
Le regard de Kaoru se voilà, et il afficha un air douloureux l'espace d'une mili-seconde. Il détourna les yeux, soudainement très intéressé par la table de chevet du chanteur.  
- Ano... je veux dire... après tout, le sexe ne compte pas quand on est vraiment amoureux... n'est-ce pas ?  
_Pourtant si... le sexe compte... et c'est pour ça que malgré ta proximité, tu es si loin de moi...  
_- Oui... sans doute... tu devrais te reposer Kyo...  
- Kao... je suis désolé si... si je t'ai blessé...  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a seulement fait penser à... à quelque chose de douloureux, pour moi. Dort maintenant ! On a besoin de toi !  
Un peu rassuré, mais toujours conscient d'avoir fait du mal à celui qu'il aimait, le blondinet ferma les yeux et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve...

Toshiya entra en coup de vent dans la chambre où se reposait Die, le réveillant en sursaut.  
- To... Totchi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?!  
Le bassiste ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le lit sans regarder le blessé.  
_Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!  
_- Toshiya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
La seule chose qui lui parvint fut un hic étouffé, signe plus qu'évident que le brun tentait de retenir des sanglots.  
- To...  
Il leva une main dans l'intention de la poser sur l'épaule de son ami, mais ce dernier se leva brutalement et quitta la chambre en courant.  
_Ne ? Mais... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant bondir Shinya qui poussa un grand cri. Toshiya apparut dans l'embrasure, les yeux rougit. Il s'inclina profondément devant son leader ébahit et s'écria :  
- Je suis désolé Kyo, sincèrement ! Merci Kaoru ! Merci !  
- Euh... y'a pas de quoi...  
Sur ce, le bassiste referma la porte de la chambre et ils l'entendirent repartir en courant.  
- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Il est complètement cinglé ! S'exclama Shinya, une main sur la poitrine pour calmer les battements de son coeur.  
- Là, j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris du tout.

Toshiya ouvrit encore une fois la porte de Die et resta debout dans l'embrasure, les larmes coulant à flot de ses magnifiques yeux noirs.  
- Toshiya ?!  
_Il pleur encore?!  
_C'en était trop pour le guitariste qui se leva immédiatement.  
_K'so, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent..._  
- Di... Die, non... retourne... retourne te... coucher...  
Faisant sa tête de mule, le rouquin marcha jusqu'à son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

La surprise fut telle pour Toshiya qu'il ne fut même pas capable de protester. Il était dans les bras du guitariste. Il était dans les bras de Die ! Quelle sensation enivrante que celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il laissa sa tête se nicher malgré lui dans le creux de l'épaule et se calma petit à petit. Il était dans ses bras, tout allait pour le mieux...  
_Mais... mais je perd complètement la boule !?  
_- Die... ?  
Le rouquin sembla réaliser soudainement ce qu'il venait de faire et lâcha son ami avant de reculer d'un pas. Il rougit brusquement et marmonna :  
- Je perd la tête, à cause de toi...  
_Il perd la tête ?! Mais non, c'est moi qui perd la tête !  
_Incapable de penser correctement, le pauvre bassiste perdu se dirigea vers le lit de Die et s'assit sur le rebord, inversant les rôles et donnant l'impression que c'était le guitariste qui était venu lui rendre visite. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et resta à fixer le sol de ses yeux exorbités.

_Il a encore recommencé...  
_S'inquiéta Die en venant s'asseoir à côté de Toshiya. Ce-dernier avait de temps en temps ces crises de nerfs qui lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : il restait silencieux un moment, puis s'énervait, pleurait, et ne réfléchissais plus qu'à moitié, incapable de se rendre compte de son comportement.  
Il se souvint de la crise qui avait mis pour la première fois le brun dans les bras du roux. Ce jour-là, il avait été reconnu par une bande de fan... Voulant s'en débarrasser, il en avait poussé un, un peu trop violemment, et ce-dernier avait fini à l'hôpital, heurté par une voiture alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre difficilement. Toshiya avait fait une crise de nerf phénoménal, allant frapper à trois heures du matin chez les parents du blessé pour s'excuser, et finissant chez Die après que les parent en question l'ai gentiment renvoyé, sans grande surprise.  
_3 heures du matin... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pique sa crise, justement à 3 heures du matin ?!  
_- ça va mieux, Totchi ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de ses souvenirs.  
- Oui... excuse-moi... je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...  
_Moi je sais... Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire un sang d'encre comme ça, pour Kyo...  
_- Kyo va bien ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui ! Même si je comprend parfaitement que...  
- Die, le coupa le brun, ce n'est pas pour Kyo que je me suis inquiété... c'est pour toi...  
- Moi ?! Mais je n'ai rien par rapport à notre chanteur !  
- Oui... c'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas ce qui m'a pris...  
Il sembla déstabiliser par ce qui était sorti de sa propre bouche et marmonna :  
- Excuse-moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça...  
_Toshiya...  
_Il était saisi par une envie féroce de le serrer fort contre lui, mais à force de lutte, il parvint à se maîtriser en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
_C'est pas juste... pourquoi je t'aime autant ?!_

Le bassiste, eu soudainement très envier de lui rendre son étreinte de tout à l'heure, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La partie instinctive de son être lui cirait : « vas-y ! vas-y ! », celle qui réfléchissait grondait : « tu le perdras ! Tu le perdras ! ». Il se força donc à sourire gentiment à son ami, coinçant ses mains entre ses cuisses pour les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit à l'objet de ses désirs.  
_C'est pas juste, Die, pourquoi je t'aime autant ?_

La répétition semblait bien triste sans chant... Kaoru soupira d'une voix fatiguée :  
- ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.  
S'étirant allégrement, le second guitariste proposa :  
- Si on allait pour un coup au bar en bas ? Ça nous changerait les idées !  
- Moi, je suis pour ! S'empressa de s'exclamer le bassiste.  
- Pourquoi pas ! Fit le batteur en accordant un des rares sourires qu'il se permettait ces derniers temps.  
- Je suis le groupe... dit le leader en rangeant la guitare qu'il utilisait au râtelier prévu à cette effet.  
Les Dir en Grey s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs manteaux et écharpes pour affronter le mauvais temps et la pluie qui frappait inlassablement les carreaux du petit studio. Traversant en courant la rue vide à cette heure tardive, ils s'installèrent dans leur bar favori, chacun commandant comme à son habitude.  
- C'est plus drôle quand Kyo est là... Au moins j'ai quelqu'un à embêter, grogna Die.  
- Ouais... il manque le jus d'orange, sourit le barman, habitué à leur présence.  
- Enfin bon, il n'a pas choisi, je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré que je le torture à cause de son jus d'orange...  
Un silence s'installa, c'était au moins la vingtième fois depuis l'accident qu'ils,avaient cette discussion après une répétition. Déjà presque un mois qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiance en l'absence dramatique du chanteur. Ce fut donc au bout d'une longue heure de déprime collective, que Shinya partit se coucher, accompagné par un Kaoru désireux de retrouver son lit. Die et Toshiya échangèrent un sourire gênés, seules tous les deux et se souhaitèrent timidement bonne nuit avant de se séparer, plus tristes que jamais.

Toshiya s'allongea dans son lit, repassant en boucle le sourire de Die dans sa tête.  
_Je comprend pourquoi tant de ses fans le disent beau...  
_Son sourire était tellement... le bassiste sourit pour lui-même, la tête enfoncée dans un épais oreiller rouge sombre.  
_Je dois me faire une évidence, je suis bel et bien amoureux de lui ! _

Die avait les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point sur son mur, les lèvres étirées en un sourire béat.  
_Totchi est vraiment beau... Très beau... Trop beau...  
_Un magazine était étalé sur ses genoux, révélant une interview, plutôt vieille. Une interview où ils n'avaient été que tous les deux face aux reporters. Il se souvint de la gêne qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Ils s'étaient bien amusés ce jour-là...  
_Je savais depuis longtemps que j'étais bi, mais j'ai mis du temps à m'avouer que j'aimais mon bassiste..._

Kaoru fit un dernier signe de main à Shinya et disparu dans son appartement. Le batteur l'avait raccompagné, un peu par pitié de le voir dans cet état.  
_Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter Shinya, mais la présence de Kyo me manque au point que j'en ai envie de pleurer.  
_Il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha nu sous ses draps, enfoncé dans son édredon jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit correct de sommeil et son corps en était brisé.  
_J'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Shinya n'arrive, Kyo... Je le voudrais tant..._

Shinya descendit de sa voiture, claquant violemment la porte. Il restait encore une semaine avec Miyavi ne revienne... Il avait tant besoin de réconfort, tellement envie de sentir son corps brûlant contre le sien. Un sourire s'échoua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à son amant.  
Soudainement, il entendit qu'on prononçait son nom.  
- Vous êtes Shinya, non ?  
Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, des mèches de cheveux rouges échouées dans sa crinière noire.  
- Euh... oui... qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis un fan de Dir en Grey !  
_Je n'ai franchement pas envie de discuter avec des groupies, ce soir...  
_Il s'apprêtait à partir en prétextant qu'il était pressé, quand le garçon lui saisit la manche et s'exclama :  
- Attendez ! Ce n'est pas pour parler avec vous, que je suis ici ! Je voulez juste vous demander si vous pouviez m'aider ! Ma voiture à caler et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour la pousser ! Mais il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci...  
le batteur le jaugea du regard et céda. Après tout, il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, encore une fois, alors autant servir à quelque chose au lieu de rester seul dans un lit vide.

Fin du chapitre III

_Ouais ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! J'ai pas réussi à m'enchaîner à l'ordi, mais j'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin TT... Et après j'avais répète... et ensuite j'avais une journée visionnage de film avec Johnny Depp... et j'étais torturée par mes deux guitaristes parce que je n'avais plus assez de paroles en réserves pour nos chansons...   
Désolé pour Toshiya, mais les résultats du bac de français l'ont rendu tellement heureux qu'il a pêté un plomb ! Pas ma faute !!  
(07/07/06 ; 13h51mn)_

_Juste un mot de révolte contre le tyranisme des ordinateurs qui vous font passer par le bloc-note, puis réaménager tout votre texte : police, taille, souligné, gras, italique... J'ai faillit devoir entièrement refaire ce chapitre TT ! Aides-moi à nous plaindre auprès du comité de soutien aux fickeuses tyrannisées par leur ordinateur !  
Un petit message pour les éventuelles lectrices... si vous aimez, torturez-moi pour que je ponde la suite, parce que le chapitre 4 est en attente depuis... 5 mois ?  
(08/07/06 ; 11h12mn)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nom :** Dead tree  
**Auteur : **toujours la même personne !  
**Genre : **tentative de reprendre les rênes de la fic !  
**Couples :** Bon, ben presque ensemble pour le brun et le roux, deux idiots qui se matent en silence et Shinya/Miyavi  
**Disclaimer :** Les-Dir-en-Grey. Stop. Ne-m'appartiennent-pas. Stop.  
**Spoiler : **Bobo pour l'un et bobo pour l'autre  
**Mot de l'auteur :**Bon, je suis très motivée (vous y avez cru ?). Aujourd'hui je devrais réussir à suivre à peu près le scénario... si Totchi ne fait pas encore des siennes !  
(08/07/2006 ; 15h12mn)  
Aya, distraite

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre IV**

Kaoru se réveilla brusquement avec l'impression d'être oppressé. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait, mais quoi ? Il se leva à demi dans son lit, une goutte de sueur froide coulant dans son dos nu. Il y avait forcément quelque choses ! Il n'était pas du genre à flipper pour un rien, ou parce qu'une ombre semblait un peu suspect... En parlant d'ombre suspect. Celle qui trônait devant sa fenêtre fermée, laissant juste filtrer un rayon de lune, n'avait rien à faire là. Cette trouille, à en pisser dans ses draps le reprenait à nouveau... Il plissa ses yeux à peines démaquillés pour essayer de mieux distinguer l'étrange ombre... Décidément, elle n'évoquait rien d'autre qu'une forme humaine !  
_Il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre, j'en suis sûr...  
_Il se jeta sur sa lampe de chevet dans le but de l'allumer, mais une douleur abominable lui transperça la main et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il avait quelque chose de planté dans la main... De celle qui était valide, il saisit le manche du poignard et retira la lame.  
_C'est... c'est quoi ce trip ?!  
_Pourtant, à sa connaissance, il n'avait rien bu, rien fumé ?! Un coup de poing dans l'estomac coupa court à ses discussions intérieurs. Dans un réflexe désespéré, il agrippa le poignet de l'agresseur, et le fit chuter en même temps, que lui. Leurs deux corps s'abattirent sur le lit, emmêlés. Une odeur agréable lui chatouilla les narines, suivit de très prés par des fines mèches de cheveux. Des cheveux très doux et très longs...  
- AAAH !!!!  
Il sentait la lame du poignard collée contre la base de son cou. Sa main l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la chair tendre et blanche. La panique commençait à le submerger, par vague. Le rythme de son coeur avait soudainement accéléré, excité par l'adrénaline. Il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas. Il était désormais une star de la scène métal japonaise, il aimait se maquiller, il aimait jouer, s'habiller... Il aimait... il aimait Kyo...  
_Kyo...  
_Cette seule pensée le stimula. La panique se transforma en rage désespérée. Il repoussa l'arme qui commençait à lui entailler la peau. Surprise. Le bras qui la tenait était étrangement fort, malgré une musculature pas si impressionnante que ça. Son petit doigt glissa subrepticement sur la peau douce et veloutée. Il se surprit à apprécier ce contact furtif, malgré la dangerosité de la situation. Sans doute parce qu'il lui faisait encore une fois penser au petit chanteur. Kyo...  
- Dégage !!! cria-t-il, j'ai encore quelqu'un a aimer !!  
Il roula à côté de son lit, se réceptionnant avec douceur sur les tatamis rêches. Il devait sortir d'ici, vite, vivant, et toujours intacts (enfin, dans la mesure du possible). Ses pieds affolés le conduisirent dans son salon, près du téléphone, et du portable. D'une main sanglante, il saisit le téléphone au vol, priant pour réussir à composer le numéro de Die avant que son agresseur ne se jette à sa poursuite.  
- k'so... il fait noir, je vois rien...  
Un sifflement dans son dos lui glaça le sang et il bondit sur le côté juste au moment ou le fil du téléphone était coupé par un objet tranchant. Danger. Danger. Se rabattant sur le portable, sans fil donc, il entreprit de courir en rond en appuyant sur les touches.

Die manqua de crier quand le téléphone sur sa table de chevet se mit à crier du « nothing else matter » en vibrant avec force.  
- Mais c'est qui le con, qui...  
Avec la ferme intention de venger son réveil brutal, il décrocha et hurla :  
- Putain Kao !! ça te prends souvent de réveiller les gens à 3h du matin ?!  
_- je.. m'en serais bien passer... figure-toi...  
_- Tu fais ton jogging dans ton appartement en pleine nuit ? S'inquiéta le guitariste.  
_- pas... dans mes habitudes... et...  
_Une flopée de juron jaillit à travers le téléphone suivit de très très près par un affreux cri de douleur qui rendit le rouquin à moitié sourd durant 5 bonnes secondes. La conversation était coupée.  
- Mais... mais... mais merde ! Ça tourne pas rond, chez lui ?!  
_Il se passe quelque chose et je dois réagir, _murmura une petite partie de son cerveau tandis que l'autre tentait de se rendormir. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me téléphonerait à cette heure-ci, entamerait un jogging, tomberait, jurerait et hurlerait de douleur s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose de grave... de grave... de grave ?!?! Kaoru ?!  
_D'un bond il fut debout, d'un autre dans son pantalon, et d'un troisième dehors, pianotant sur le machin ultra-plat et ultra-pratique qui allait peut-être sauver la vie du guitariste.

« Tochi décroche, c'est moi ! » le bassiste ouvrit un oeil. « Tochi décroche, c'est moi ! » Il tendit la main et attrapa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet alors qu'il répétait pour la troisième fois « Tochi décroche, c'est moi ! ». Cette sonnerie très stupide avec la voix de Die avait comme avantage de le mettre de bonne humeur dès le réveil. D'une voix encore engourdie par le sommeil, il marmonna :  
- Oui, Die ? Que me veux-tu à cette heure si tardive ?  
_- Pas ma faaaaaaute !!!! J'ai reçu un appel assez embêtant de Kaoru...  
_- Et c'est pour te venger en me réveillant à mon tour, que tu téléphones ?  
_- Mais nooon ! Quand je dis embêtant, je veux dire inquiétant !  
_- Encore ? Raconte-moi ça que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je m'extirpe de mon lit douillet...  
_- Je pense qu'il y a de quoi. Quand il m'a téléphoné, il courrait dans son appartement...  
_Peut-être qu'il faisait son jogging avant de se coucher et qu'il voulait t'en faire profiter.  
_Ouais, mais ensuite il est tombé, et après avoir traité le tapis et la malchance de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, il a poussé un cri qui m'a complètement assourdi, et si j'en crois l'intonation, c'était un cri de douleur...  
_- ... Vas chez lui, je me lève et je te rejoins après avoir téléphoné à Shinya.  
_- OK... te perds pas en route !  
_- Baka !  
Mais le baka en question lui avait raccroché au nez et devait courir vers sa belle voiture à la carrosserie rouge vif. Avec un soupir, il rampa en dehors de sa couette, et enfila un pantalon et un pull. Quelqu'un leur en voulait... c'était pas possible qu'il leur arrive autant de merdes d'un coup, comme ça... Les clés de sa voiture tintèrent lorsqu'il les tourna dans le démarreur.  
_Merde, j'ai oublié de téléphoner à Shinya...  
_Il sélectionna rapidement le numéro d'une main, tournant le volant de l'autre. Personne, ça ne répondait pas...  
_Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit pas arrivé une connerie quelconque, à lui aussi... Y'a déjà assez à faire avec Kyo et peut-être Kaoru...  
_Ah ! Si leur leader avait pu seulement se prendre les pieds dans la tapis et se tordre une cheville, ça leur éviterait bien des ennuis. Et la cheville, hein ? Pas le poignet ! C'est très dur de jouer de la guitare avec un poignet en vrac...

- Mais il a fermé la porte, ce crétin !! s'énerva Die en donnant un grand coup de poing dans le mur.  
- K'sooooooooooooooo !!! Je me suis fait trop mal aux dooooooooooigts !!!  
- Tu nous fait un récital de quoi là, exactement ?  
Le rouquin arrêta de souffler sur ses doigts pour adresser un grand sourire au brun qui grimpait les dernières marches, le souffle court et les joues rouges.  
- Tu as appelé Shinya ?  
- Pas réussi.. ça répondait pas.. attends.. je réessaye. Fouille dans mon sac, en attendant, y'a les clés de chez Kaoru, normalement.  
- Pourquoi t'as les clés de tout le monde, toi ?  
- Aucune idée, mais je les ai toutes !  
Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
- T'as pas les miennes !  
- Et j'espère bien ne pas en avoir besoin !  
- T'espères que je vais t'ouvrir à chaque fois ?  
- J'espère plutôt qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ! Fouille au lieu de parler !  
- Oui chef !

« Pop is dead ». Miyavi avait tellement insisté pour qu'il la mette en sonnerie de portable qu'il avait bien était obligé de céder. Cette pensée ô combien élaborée pour quelqu'un dans le coltar, acheva de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il contempla un moment ses doigts longs et fins avant de se décider à les plonger dans la poche de son manteau.  
- Moshimoshi ?  
_- Shinya ? Toshiya desu !  
_- Tochi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
_- Y'a un problème... tu peux nous rejoindre chez Kaoru ?  
_- J'arrive mais...  
_- Quoi ?  
_Le batteur jeta un regard effrayé autour de lui, essayant vainement de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu faire qu'il se retrouve assis par terre, à la sortie d'une boite de nuit gay ?  
- Mais je ne sais pas où je suis...  
_- ... tu plaisantes ?  
_- Non, pas du tout je suis... devant une boîte gay et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu atterrir là...  
_- C'est étrange...  
_- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?  
_- Quand Kyo a été agressé, il est arrivé la même chose à Kaoru, tu t'en souviens ?  
_- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier...  
_- Et bien là, je commence à avoir peur pour Kaoru... dépêche-toi !  
_- je...  
Mais le brun avait déjà coupé, le laissant en tête à tête avec son portable et son désarroi... ainsi qu'un grand mec aux cheveux roses, accessoirement...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre ?  
- Je me repose, improvisa le rouquin en se relevant immédiatement.  
- Drôle d'endroit pour se reposer...  
- Je sais... on est où, là ?  
- Quoi ?!  
- On est à quel endroit ?  
- mais... attends, comment tu peux ne pas savoir où tu te trouves ???  
- Je ne sais pas justement pourquoi je ne sais pas où je me trouve... C'est quoi le nom de cette boîte ?  
- Zetsuai.  
- Ah ! Je connais ! C'est bon, merci beaucoup monsieur !  
- Euh... tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Il est 3 heures du matin, tu es devant un endroit peuplé exclusivement d'homo, tu es euh... très beau, tu sembles très fragiles et tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais là... et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?  
- Mais on ne se connaît pas ! Fit Shinya, interloqué par l'individu à la crinière flashy qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air soucieux.  
- Maintenant si ! Je te raccompagne chez toi !  
Le batteur cru entendre la voix de sa mère lui disant de ne jamais monter dans la voiture d'inconnue et il secoua la tête vigoureusement.  
- Non, non ! Je vais y aller à pied, ce n'est pas très loin !  
Sur ce, il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur et se mit en devoir de traverser la route sur ses jambes tremblantes.  
- ATTENTION ?!???!!  
Une masse s'abattit sur ses épaules alors qu'il se retrouvait propulsé deux mètres plus loin, sur le trottoir opposé. Un bruit de frein et des cris. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement en sentant le sang couler sur son visage.  
_Oh non !! pas mon visage !!  
_- ça va ? S'inquiéta une vois derrière lui.  
Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pu et balbutia un « oui, oui », en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le gay rose. Il était à moitié allongé sur le capot d'une voiture, en plein milieu de la route.  
_Kamisama... non...  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria-t-il avec frayeur, lançant un regard implorant au mec à côté de lui.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien ! Il vous a sauvé la vie, mais il a eu de la chance de ne pas perdre la sienne !  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!?! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive à tous, ces temps-ci ?!_

Kaoru ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, tentant péniblement de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. L'obscurité, le sang et la sueur... Il faisait tellement sombre, seule la lueur de son portable, sur le sol à côté de lui, perçait les ténèbres. Il était tellement faible... tellement misérable... allongé sur le sol, incapable du moindre geste, se souvenant peu à peu des événements précédant son évanouissement... Incapable de crier ou de tendre la main vers son salut... Incapable des seulement penser à autre chose que sa faiblesse.  
On parlait sur son palier, deux voix bien connue... ils étaient venus, finalement... Die et Toshiya, les deux amoureux incapable de se l'avouer l'un à l'autre. Il ne réussit même pas à sourire lorsque Toshiya commença à s'énerver sur le guitariste qui s'éclatait avec une les photos que contenait le portefeuille du brun au lieu de fouiller pour trouver les clés. Les clés de chez lui... ils allaient venir l'aider... ils allaient... Il essaya de prendre appui pour se redresser, mais un goût insupportable lui envahit la bouche...Du sang.. Sa main... A présent il ne pouvait plus en détacher ses pensées. Sa main était blessée, sa précieuse main de guitariste et le live approchait. Il se souvint avec exactitude de la lame s'enfonçant dans sa chair, crissant contre les os au passage, déchirant la peau blanche. Cette peau si belle dont il prenait tellement soin. Ses doigts... c'était toute sa vie et voilà qu'ils étaient inutilisable.  
- merde... putain de merde  
Avec tous les efforts qu'il pouvait fournir, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à son meuble pour y appuyer son dos. Blessé. Du sang et du sang et.. du sang... ses doigts... Bon sang... ses doigts.. Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Il sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux.  
- Ma main... putain ma main.. merde.. mais merde...  
Kaoru ?!  
Il entendit à peine cette voix qui l'appelait. Un voile de douleur inondait son cerveau l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Foutu... c'était foutu.  
- Kaoru, ça va ?!?!  
Il sursauta en sentant les deux mains de Die sur ses épaules. Il cria et ses jambes le propulsèrent deux mètres sur le côté. Sa main...  
- mais qu'es-ce qui te prends ??  
- Ma main... Kamisama ma main...  
- Kao ?  
- NON ! Ne m'approche pas !! Ne regarde pas !!!  
Il ne fallait pas que Toshiya se rende compte qu'il ne serait plus guitariste avant un bon bout de temps. Personne ne devait savoir...  
- Personne... ne pas voir... ma main...  
- Kaoru ?! Kaoru, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ??  
Le bassiste se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui et avait visiblement l'intention de le prendre contre lui... Non, il allait voir.. il allait hurler.. il allait penser...  
- je... je ne suis pas inutile... Non !! ne regarde pas ! Pas ma main !! Vas-t-en !!!  
- Bon sang, Kaoru si on ne voit pas ce que tu as, on ne pourra pas t'aider ! S'énerva le rouquin  
- J'ai rien ! J'ai rien !!! ne regarde pas !!! ne me regarde pas !!!  
Convulsivement il serrait sa main en sang contre son torse. Et le sang coulait.. le sang inondait sa peau pâle, ruisselait le long de ses côtes un peu trop saillantes... il avait tellement mal... affreux. Il était affreux, repoussant, inutile.. il avait mal.  
La sensation de la peau de Toshiya contre la sienne déclencha chez lui un torrent de larmes.. coulantes.. perles transparentes.. Le leader murmura de ne pas s'approcher... de plus en plus fort.. ne pas le toucher, ne pas le regarder... encore et encore...

- Tochi, fais attention, murmura la voix de Die, tout à côté, alors que la voix de Kaoru gagnait en force et en vigueur.  
- Kao, calme-toi, bon sang... calme-toi et montre-nous...  
- NON !! NON NON NON !!!! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !! NOOON !!!  
Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du brun alors qu'il sentait les ongles du blessé lui labourer les ôtes.. Il aurait dû se couper les ongles... Mais... Mais... Il raffermit sa prise le tenant étroitement contre lui, insensible aux griffures, au coup, et aux cris qui lui vrillaient les tympans... Encore et encore... de plus en plus... jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la douleur aient raison du guitariste et qu'il s'effondre en sanglotant dans les bras rassurants de son ami.

Une pointe de jalousie dévorait petit à petit les entrailles de Die. Lui aussi aurait voulu que Toshiya le serre de cette manière, le rassure, sèche ses larmes. Il réprima cet accès de jalousie et reporta son attention sur la main sanglante du leader qui pendait à son côté. Il ne pourrait plus jouer de la guitare pendant un bout de temps en effet... étonnant qu'il arrive toujours à bouger avec tous le sang qui s'était écoulé, à en juger les flaques sur les sol et les traces rouges sombres qui sillonnaient son corps. Il rougit en réalisant qu'il était nu et se surpris encore une fois à souhaiter être à sa place, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir sentir la peau tendre de Toshiya contre la sienne. Il résista à l'envie irrésistible de se jeter sur le bassiste pour le dévorer en entier. Diablement bien foutu, ce con. Diablement tentant... le diable tout court !  
- Die ! Le coupa le musicien en question.  
- Ou... oui ?  
- Appelle une ambulance, s'il te plaît, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour qu'on puisse espérer récupérer notre guitariste en tant que tel un jour.  
- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr !!  
Il se sentait bien stupide, maintenant. Quel crétin fini de fantasmer de la sorte alors que la fin de carrière de Dir en Grey s'annonçait un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il saisit le téléphone qui reposait sagement sur la commode, non raccroché, composa le numéro et attendit patiemment que la sonnerie retentisse dans son oreille.  
- Die...  
- Chut ! Je tente de téléphoner !  
- Die, le fil est coupé...  
- ...  
- Tu peux toujours attendre...  
Le guitariste jura en balançant le combiné à travers la pièce. Rageusement, il se résolu à sacrifier son propre forfait.

Le vent froid lui brûla la peau. Aussi paradoxale que ça puisse paraître...Mais tout était tellement paradoxale, ces temps-ci. Kyo ramena son manteau sur ses épaules, tentant de ramener son corps à une température raisonnable. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir, il le savait bien... parfaitement bien. Mais ce coup de fil... Die avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il soit mis au courant. Il se doutait intérieurement, que le guitariste avait fait ça dans la but de le faire sortir de l'hôpital, mais bon... il tombait volontiers dans son piège. Il ne supportait plus tout ce blanc, toute cette propreté qui ne faisait qu'intensifier le bordel dans sa tête. Il souffrait. De sa blessure qui avait du mal à se refermer, bien entendu, mais il souffrait de ne pas être capable de stopper un seul instant le remue-ménage de ses pensées incohérentes...de plus en plus incohérente. Kaoru...  
Le taxi s'arrêta devant lui, dans un crissement de pneu. Il faisait tellement froid. Il réprima une grimace lorsque la peau en pleine reconstitution se plia alors qu'il s'asseyait. Un noeud se formait dans son ventre, de plus en plus serré au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à son guitariste brun. A moins qu'il ne soit blond ou mauve ? Bof... il ne suivait plus les colorations de son leader. En parlant de coloration, il ferait bien de refaire la sienne. Enfin, sa décoloration plutôt. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées sans aucun sens. Et il le regretta instantanément. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les paroles d'embryo lui franchirent les lèvres pour couvrir le bruit de la radio. Il avait le besoin absolu de chanter... c'était une drogue.. le chant... le chauffeur ouvrit des yeux surpris, mais le blondinet ne pris même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.  
_Je chante, alors ferme ta gueule avant que je ne te l'arrache..._

Fin du chapitre IV

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Ce chapitre à la con qui m'a pris 5 mois -- !! Merci Mango pour m'avoir débloquée alors que Shinya était assis par terre, attendant que je lui dise où il était exactement ! Bon, du coup, j'ai un peu débordé du scénar, avec la boîte gay XD !! Mais, en même temps... Bon, gros clin d'oeil au « happy café » de Brest !! Notre cher bar gay ou tu dois te méfier aussi bien des filles que des garçons !  
Merci à Wenna, Darkyuki et... euh... autres XD ! Je ne sais plus si Aëlin m'a torturée pour que je me remette à ce chapitre, alors à tout hasard je la cite ! Y'a quelqu'un d'autre, mais là j'ai aps accès à internet, je peux aps regarder, désolée pour cette personne. Oui, on m'appelle Doris, parfois... Sur ce... bah je vais sans doute me mettre au chapitre 5 quand j'aurais bien entamé le chapitre 3 de Landscape (j'en ai marre de prendre des coups parce que je suis une auteuse indigne qui rend jamais rien à l'heure...)  
Euh... Je précise que j'ai écrit les deux dernières pages avec le soutien de « Brokeback moutain ». Parfois un film peut réussir là où 10 yaoi ont échoué... Proverbe du jour... Sans doute que je réussirai à finir le chapitre 5 quand j'aurais vu « Velvet Goldmine » (marie-aaaaaaaaange !! j'arrive pas avec eMule çç)  
Sur ce, j'attends que « Kisou » ai fini de répondre ses douces mélodies dans mes oreilles (il est vachement calme cet album) et je vais me coucher ! Même si j'ai déjà dormi 1h à l'infirmerie ce matin mode « raconte sa life » on  
(22/12/06 ; 22h55)  
Aya, merry christmas ! (à moins que ce ne soit violet harenchi christmas ou Gara christmas)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nom :** Dead tree  
**Auteur : **ben moi, encore une fois   
**Genre : **Truc stupide dont j'ai perdu le scénario...  
**Couples :** Shinya/Miyavi, deux beaux garçons qui passent leur temps à penser l'un à l'autre et pour les deux derniers ça devrait être bon...  
**Disclaimer :** Non, petit papa Noêl ne m'a toujours pas offert de Toshiya en kit pour Noël çç... d'ailleurs le bassiste en kit, il ferait bien de changer de coiffure avant que je ne m'énerve !  
**Spoiler : **Espoir de bons sentiments !  
**Mot de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas fini mon chapitre de Landscape, mais chuis pas motivée, je veux faire du diru !! En plus je vais me faire frapper si je n'écris pas ce chapitre çç ! par contre soyez indulgents avec moi, je sort d'une gastro ultra-foudroyante d'un jour qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs --  
(05/01/07)  
Aya, dopée à Kingdom Hearts II

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre V**

Quand Le taxi le déposa enfin devant l'appartement de Kaoru, il entamait « dead tree » et ses cris commençaient à effrayer le conducteur. Il paya le trajet, croisant le regard admiratif de l'homme au volant. Le froid glacial le mordit à nouveau, lui arrachant quelques larmes. Il n'y avait personne devant l'immeuble, juste lui face à la porte en bois. Il tapa le code, en habitué qu'il était et s'agrippa fermement à la rampe d'escalier, commençant sa douloureuse ascension. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Deux autres larmes perlèrent à ses paupières. Pourtant il devrait être habitué, non ? A force de se lacérer comme ça sur scène, au bout d'un moment la douleur n'aurait plus dû le déranger. Mais non, là, c'était différent, il n'était pas sur scène, pas d'adrénaline, pas de regard de la foule, juste lui et les marches recouvertes d'un vieux tapis usé.   
Quand enfin il atteignit le bon palier, ce fut pour se retrouver face à une porte fermée.  
_Bon sang j'espère que ces cons ne sont pas partis sans moi.. je préférerais que ce soit une blague et qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de ce qu'il m'a raconté... S'ils sont à l'hôpital, je leur explose la tronche en tellement de morceaux qu'ils auront plus jamais de fans !  
_Sur cet accès de rage mental, il écrasa son index sur la sonnette comme s'il voulait l'enfoncer dans le mur. Un bruit de voix, des pas et la poignée qui s'abaisse. Die.  
- Kyo !! Tu es venu !!  
- Comme tu vois, où est Kao ?  
- à l'hôpital.  
- à l'hop...  
- Entre, on va te raconter ce qu'on sait.  
Le guitariste s'écarta légèrement pour laisser place au blond. Il n'y avait personne dans la salon mais une lumière et un bruit provenaient de la salle de bain. Il en déduit que Toshiya était là, vu que c'était sa voix qui avait retenti durant l'appel de Die, en bruit de fond.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Tochi, il prend une douche ?  
- Il lave les blessures que lui a fait Kaoru.  
- Les... les blessures ?? Kaoru l'a blessé ?!  
- Euh... je vais peut-être commencer par le début, non ?

Lorsque la sonnette retentit une seconde fois dans l'appartement, Toshiya n'était toujours pas ressorti de la douche. Die se leva, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier en face de lui. De l'autre côté de la porte, sans aucune surprise, se tenait Shinya. Mais, ce qui était surprenant, en revanche, était la présence derrière lui d'un mec aux vêtements tachés de sang, d'une taille respectable qui aurait presque fait le rouquin se sentir petit, les cheveux d'un rose vif presque aveuglant.  
- Euh... commenta stupidement le guitariste.  
- Je te présente Ryûja, j'ai une dette envers lui, je t'expliquerai.  
- Ah... très bien, entrez.  
Le batteur fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre et se dirigea vers le canapé.  
- Kyo ? Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ?  
- Ouais, au moment même où Kaoru y entrait !  
Silence. Le bruit de l'eau.  
- Et bien, je vais encore recommencer mon histoire... soupira Die en s'affalant dans un fauteuil, pour résumer Kao a téléphoné chez moi à 3h du mat', s'est cassé la figure, a poussé un hypra cri de douleur et la conversation a coupé.  
- T'as oublié de préciser qu'il faisait son jogging dans son appartement...  
- Je donne la version raccourcie, Kyo..  
- OK, OK, je me tais...  
- Bref, j'ai téléphoné à Toshiya, on s'est retrouvé devant la porte de l'appart, on t'as téléphoné, on a ouvert la porte avec les clés que Toshiya gardait dans son sac et on a trouvé Kaoru tout nu sur le sol de son appart avec la main en sang.  
- Bah t'as vachement raccourci... t'as même pas expliqué pourquoi Toshiya se noie depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Oui, oui... en gros il nous a piqué une super crise de nerf et la seule façon qu'à trouvé le bassiste pour le calmer à été de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et chiale. Donc, en fait, il a déchiré la peau du dos de Tochi avec ses ongles et le monsieur est parti désinfecter tout ça.  
- OK... acquiesça Shinya, les yeux fixé résolument sur les chaussures du chanteur.  
Toujours le silence. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu se passer. Toujours le bruit de l'eau. Le bruit de l'eau... ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle coulait, l'eau ?  
- Tochi, tu te noies, cria le guitariste en se tournant vers la salle de bain.  
Aucune réponse. Légèrement inquiet, il se leva et toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse, il abaissa la poignet, plissant les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps nu du bassiste. Et... Il ne vit rien du tout. Il n'y avait personne de debout dans la douche.  
- Il est où, ce con ? Jura-t-il à voix basse en balayant d'un regard la pièce.  
Il cru que son coeur allait cessé de battre. En fait si, il était bien là. Allongé par terre, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, les pieds toujours dans la cabine, la paume de douche à la main.  
- TOCHI ???!!!  
Il manqua de se casser la figure en marchant sur la savonnette et se rétablit en s'agrippant au bord de l'évier. Un craquement sourd retentit, suivit d'une fissure dans le mur.  
- Putain ! J'ai cassé l'évier !! jura-t-il en se remettant sur ses deux pieds.  
Prenant un peu plus son temps, cette fois, il pris soin de ne pas patauger dans le flaque qui s'étalait au milieu de la salle. S'accroupissant, il posa une main sur les lèvres de son ami et son coeur se remit à battre. Il respirait parfaitement bien.  
- Die, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria Kyo depuis le salon.  
- Je crois que Toshiya s'est évanoui, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!  
- évanoui ?!  
Un bruit de cavalcade plus tard, les 5 jeunes hommes étaient assis par terre dans la salle d'eau... qui était plus une piscine qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs. Le brun reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, douloureusement mais sûrement.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet du guitariste. Puis il se rendit compte que l'oreiller osseux sur lequel il reposait était en fait les jambes de ce-dernier et que le truc froid sous ses fesses était le carrelage trempé de la salle de bain. Puis les autres informations suivirent. _Je suis sur les genoux de Die et ses bras sont autour de mon torse. Le reste de mon corps est sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je suis nu... ah... c'est embêtant d'être nu devant lui, comme ça. Y'a d'autres voix... ah... je fait un numéro spécial d'exhibition en public. J'ai mal au dos... j'ai mal à la tête...  
_Et enfin la compréhension des informations en question. Il se redressa tellement violemment qu'il heurta le menton de son ami du somment du crâne. Ouf, ils avaient posé une serviettes sur ses parties intimes. Pas qu'ils ne l'aient jamais vu nu, mais bon... nu comme ça dans son inconscience, il aimait moins. En plus y'avait un inconnu aux cheveux roses très vifs.  
- Bon sang Tochi tu nous as fait la peur du siècle ! Tu crois qu'on a pas déjà assez à faire avec Kaoru à l'hôpital, grogna Kyo, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolats.  
- J'ai glissé sur un truc, dans la douche, balbutia le « coupable » en se frottant la tête, je sais pas ce que c'est.  
La chose rose se remit debout et passa la tête dans la cabine.  
- C'est une paire de gant, annonça-t-il en se penchant pour les ramasser, en latex.  
Un air triomphant sur le visage, il les tendit devant lui. Ils étaient terriblement bien assortis à ses cheveux.

- Des gants en latex ? S'étonna Shinya, mais qu'est-ce que ferait Kaoru avec des gants en latex dans sa douche.  
- Surtout des gants imbibés de sang comme ceux-là, précisa Ryûja.  
Il ne fallut qu'un centième de seconde au cerveau du batteur pour faire le lien.  
- Il s'est fait attaquer...  
- Je m'en doutais bien, soupira Die, les gars je crois qu'on a trouvé les gants de l'agresseur.  
- J'appelle la police, s'exclama Kyo en se levant.  
- Pas pour dire mais avec la douche qu'ils ont pris, la seule chose qu'on pourrait trouver dessus ce serait la preuve que le sang est bien celui de Kaoru, accompagné peut-être de légères traces de l'agresseur à l'intérieur; mais il y aurai surtout mes traces de pied et les traces de doigt de ce monsieur.  
- Je m'appelle Ryûja.  
- Enchanté moi c'est Toshiya.  
- J'avais cru comprendre...  
- Bref, dans tous les cas, il faut quand même signaler l'agression, surtout que ça fait la deuxième fois sur un membre de notre groupe, affirma le blondinet.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain, suivit par Ryûja. Shinya jeta un coup d'oeil amusé aux deux autres qui n'avaient pas l'air décidé à bouger et se résolu à les laisser régler leur affaires. Au moment où il prenait soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui, son regard croisa celui du chanteur et ils échangèrent un sourire. L'occasion était trop belle.

Die compris tout de suite qu'il ne devait pas rater cette occasion de mettre quelques petites choses au point avec la chose toujours à moitié assise sur ses genoux.  
- ça ira, Tochi ? Tu pourras te relever ?  
- Hein ?  
- Je te demande si tu as besoin d'aide pour te relever.  
- Ah ! Non non ! Je pense y arriver seul.  
En secret, le guitariste se permit d'espérer le contraire et fut tout sauf déçu quand les jambes faiblardes de son ami le lâchèrent. Il en profita lâchement pour passer les bras autour de sa taille, et la peau, nue contre la sienne, frissonna à ce contact.  
- Merci, marmonna le brun.  
- De rien, murmura l'autre à son oreille.  
Il se remit sur pied et glissa ses bras sous les épaules du bassiste pour le remettre sur pied. Et... oh ! Joie intense ! Il fut même obligé de le soutenir pour qu'il le s'écroule pas en tentant de remettre sa serviette en place.  
- Au point où tu en est, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de mettre sa serviette, je t'ai trouvé nu par terre, tu sais ?  
- Bah oui, mais bon...  
- Laisse tomber, je te dis !  
- Oui mais non...  
Et d'une main ferme il rattacha le bout de tissus à ses hanches. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Mais n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand sa pudeur était-elle aussi exacerbée ?  
- Die, s'il te plaît, tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir sur le siège là-bas ? J'ai pas eu le temps de désinfecter les griffures dans mon dos.  
- T'inquiètes, je vais le faire.  
- Merci...  
Une fois la pauvre chose faible bien installée comme il se le devait, le guitariste se mit en quête de la trousse à pharmacie. Un bout de deux bonnes minutes, il finit par la dénicher sous l'évier qu'il avait à moitié arraché du mur.  
Ce silence était insupportable. Et le brun qui baissait la tête pour tenter désespérément de cacher la teinte rouge vif que prenait se joues et ses oreilles.  
- C'est pas la peine d'essayer de se cacher; tu sais ? J'ai parfaitement vu que tu ressemblais à une tomate trop mûre. Tu sais que c'est gênant quand personne ne parle ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Marmonna l'autre.  
- Je sais pas moi ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait profiter de cette situation pour mettre les choses au point entre nous ?  
- Mettre quoi au point ?  
Die se pencha sur le dos blanc du bassiste, frottant doucement les plaies sur son dos.  
- J'ai vu que... enfin... sous ta serviette...  
- Tu... as vu... euh... que je... ?  
Embarras total, le rouquin pris la même couleur que ses cheveux et du rassembler tout le courage qu'il lui restait pour avouer :  
- J'ai vu que quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, t'es entré en érection...  
Silence. Je t'en supplie dis quelque chose.  
- ça y est, alors ? Je suis grillé ?  
Dans ce genre-là, oui.  
- Euh... ça dépend de quoi tu parles...  
Quel sens de la répartie.  
- Bon, on arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris, un peu, OK ? Se reprit-il en se penchant encore plus sur son dos, jusqu'à ce que sa tête entre dans le champ de vision de son compagnon, Toshiya je ne suis pas gay...  
Joker.  
- Mais en fait j'en ai rien à cirer d'être considéré comme tel si c'est avec toi.  
Ouah !!! La réplique de diiingue, il s'étonnait lui-même d'être capable de sortir des choses aussi sirupeuses. Bon, game over ou continue ?  
Une langue lui effleura la joue, et avant qu'il n'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé, le bassiste avait pivoté sur lui même pour lui attraper la tête et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ben let's continue alors !  
- Putain, ça c'est de la réponse, souffla-t-il quand il pu enfin respirer.  
- J'ai jamais su ce qu'on devait dire dans ce genre de situation, sourit l'autre sans se départir de sa couleur pivoine.  
- Ben dis rien, alors...  
Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les mèches brunes tandis que ses lèvres repartaient à la conquête de celles de l'autre.  
- Hé ! Les gars, y'a Kao qui...  
Toshiya rompit le baiser pour lancer un regard assassin à Kyo, sidéré à l'entrée de la pièce. Quand il récupéra l'usage de la parole, ce fut pour dire :  
- Et ben il était temps !! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je voulais juste vous dire qu'on avait un appel de Kao depuis l'hôpital et qu'il allait bien ! T'as perdu ta serviette Tochi, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre, si vous voulez que je lui demande si vous pouvez terminer dans la chambre, on va occuper l'appartement jusqu'à son retour !  
- Hey, euh... du calme, hein, balbutia Toshiya en se penchant pour récupérer sa serviette.  
- Je lui demande quand même à tout hasard, on sait jamais !  
- Kyo tu... commença à s'énerver Die au moment ou la porte se refermait.  
- Bon... euh... tu finis de me soigner le dos, je me finis MOI dans les toilettes et on remet la suite à plus tard, OK ? Se dépêcha de dire Toshiya.  
- Euh... ouais... je crois qu'on va se reposer un peu avant de continuer...

Epuisés aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, les deux hommes s'affalèrent dans le canapé.  
- Vous l'avez fait ? demanda Kyo avec un sourire espiègle.  
- ça va pas, non ? Grogna le guitariste.  
- Avec vous à côté pas question, coupa Toshiya en remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, l'air tout de même amusé.  
- Ouais.. puis on a tous un peu besoin de repos... Tout le monde reste là pour la nuit ?  
- Ouais, on va attendre le retour de Kaoru, ils vont le garder la nuit, le temps qu'il récupère un peu, avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu, mais après ça devrait être bon.  
- Tant mieux, soupira Shinya, mais j'espère que pour sa main, ça va aller...  
- J'espère aussi, marmonna le chanteur, s'il ne peut pas jouer de la guitare on fait comment pour le live ?  
- Déjà avec toi, on est bien emmerdé... fais pas trop de bêtises histoire que ta blessure cicatrise et que tu puisses bouger convenablement.  
- Oui papa Shinya, je te promet d'être un grand garçon bien sage ! Je peux occuper le lit de Kaoru ?  
- Y'a combien de place, dedans ? se renseigna Ryûja.  
- Deux, on peut se caser à trois avec toi, moi et Shin.  
- Vous avez qu'à faire ça, nous on prend le canapé, s'empressa de décider le rouquin en sautant une nouvelle fois sur l'occasion.  
- Pas de cochonnerie, crut bon de préciser Kyo en se levant.  
- Avec vous à côté aucun risque ! Répliquèrent les deux concernés en même temps avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire.Une fois que les trois autres ahuris eurent pris possession du lieu, que le gay rose aient fait quatre allez-retour entre la salle de bain et la chambre pour enlever le sang sur le sol et la table de chevet, que Kyo aient juré trois fois parce qu'il y avait du sang sur les draps et que Shinya l'aient obliger à se taire et à arrêter de bouger cinq fois, le silence se fit dans l'appartement.  
Die déplia la canapé-lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas sans même prendre la peine d'aller chercher des couvertures pour la nuit (en tous cas pour ce qu'il en restait), laissant le soin à son compagnon de le faire.  
- Hey baka ! Bouge-toi que je puisse mettre un drap housse !  
- Oh, la flemme, il est très bien comme ça, le lit...  
- Pour toi peut-être mais je suis un gosse de riche et je ne m'allongerais que lorsqu'un drap le recouvrera !  
- T'es pas chiant, toi, soupira l'autre en se laissant choir sur les tatamis.  
- A peine. Arrête de te rouler par terre, il y a encore des traces de sang !  
- M'en fous c'est très beau le rouge...  
- Oui c'est sûr, monsieur cheveux de feu ! C'est bon j'ai finis tu peux remonter dessus !  
Avec la force et l'énergie d'une limace, le rouquin se hissa sur le canapé déplié et roula jusqu'à trouver sa place. Le bassiste se glissa à ses côtés et rabattit la couverture sur eux deux. L'appartement retomba dans un silence complet.  
- Die, tu dors ?  
- Mmmmh...  
- Ah...  
Toshiya contempla fixement le plafond en silence, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il mourrait d'envie et de frousse à l'idée de lui dire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Même s'il savait que, à priori, ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il tourna la tête, distinguant faiblement les traits de son ami à la lueur faiblarde qui filtrait des fenêtres à travers les épais rideaux. IL avait vraiment envie de lui dire. Tendant une main, il caressa tendrement la joue de Die.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? marmonna ce dernier.  
D'un romantisme... Le brun se releva sur un coude et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, comme pour une confession d'enfant :  
- Je t'aime, Die.  
Le guitariste sourit et ses yeux brillèrent, seule chose parfaitement visible dans l'obscurité quasi-complète.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Toshiya.  
Comme pour appuyer ces mots, il se mit sur le flanc et ouvrit ses bras. Le bassiste ne se fit pas prier et s'y roula, poussant un soupir de contentement. Enfin l'un contre l'autre...

Quand Kaoru entra dans son appartement, le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses deux amis endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre.  
_Et bien ! La nuit n'aura pas été perdue pour tout le monde, à ce que je vois !  
_Le plus silencieusement possible, il traversa la pièce pour s'introduire dans la cuisine et partir à la recherche d'une cafetière. Elle devait sûrement se trouver quelque part. Il finit par la dénicher en hauteur dans un placard. Il tendit les mains pour l'attraper et rabaissa celle qui était blessée en grimaçant de douleur. Ce faisant, il heurta du coude le grille-pain qui se cassa la figure et finit sa course sur le couvercle de la poubelle, avec une grand « BLANG! » bien sonore qui réveilla tous les occupants de l'appartement en sursaut. Jurant tant et plus il ramassa le pauvre objet déformé avec rage et le balança sur la table avant de saisir la cafetière et de la coller sous le robinet pour la remplir à grande eau.  
- Merde, à la fin !  
- A ce que je vois tu te portes plutôt bien, marmonna une voix ensommeillée depuis la porte de la cuisine.  
Sursautant, il lâcha le récipient à moitié plein qui, du coup, se retrouva complètement vide. Mais il s'en fichait, car la personne qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien Kyo ! Un air complètement stupide sur le visage, il balbutia :  
- K... Kyo, c'est... c'est toi ?  
- Non, c'est mon clone, grimaça l'autre, très peu flatté.  
- qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?!  
- Et bien, on est resté là pour t'attendre, tu te souviens ?  
- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Enfin, je ne pensais pas que tu...  
- ça te dérange que je sois là ?  
Kaoru secoua la tête avec vigueur devant l'air contrarié du chanteur, et s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- Pas le moins du monde ! Tu veux du café ?  
- Euh.. oui, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais le faire, le café...  
- J'y arrive très bien, tu sais ?  
- Oui, j'ai cru entendre...  
Il lui arracha la pauvre cafetière malmenée des mains et s'empressa de la remplir à son tour avant de verser l'eau dans la machine à café et de partir en quête d'un filtre.  
- Ils sont où, tes filtres ? Grogna-t-il en claquant la porte du placard qu'il venait de fouiller.  
- Attends, je vais te montrer, crut bon de dire Kaoru en se levant.  
- NON ! Toi, tu restes assis ! Tu me dis juste où sont les filtres !  
Complètement ahuri par la réaction de Kyo, le guitariste obéit et lui indiqua le dessus du frigo.  
- Mais... pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? S'étonna-t-il, étrangement touché.  
Le blondinet marmonna un truc incompréhensible en lui tournant le dos.  
- Hein ? Tu quoi ?  
Une grande inspiration. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers lui en s'empourprant violemment :  
- Bah... j'ai bien le droit de prendre soin de toi, moi aussi... de temps en temps...

Fin du chapitre V  


_Youpi !! Je fus l'efficacité même sur ce coup-là !! J'ai même réussi à me décoincer toute seule ! Désolée, Wenna, je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour rien --... Mais...  
relis ce qu'elle a écrit Mon Die[u !! Je ne me croyais pas capable d'écrire un truc aussi dégoulinant de bon sentiments !!! Enfin, Toshiya s'en prend plein la gueule pour compenser mais... mais c'est presque un happy end, ma foi !! Enfin, c'est pas la fin...  
Merci à mes commentatrices enthousiastes Ame, Yuni, Kazuno, Wenna et autres (désolés « autres ») !! Je vais vous écrire la suite, c'est promis !! Même si je refais tout le scénario au fur et à mesure parce que j'ai perdu ma feuille avec le scénar original éè, la honte... Si mes souvenirs sont bon, à la base il n'y avait pas de scène dans l'appartement de Kaoru et ça enchaînait directement sur une séance photo... à moins que ce ne soit le chapitre d'après et que j'ai rapproché Toshiya et Die un chapitre trop tôt ?! Mais c'est affreux ! Je vais être obligée de tout refaire çç !!!!  
(06/01/07 ; 23:53)  
Aya, satisfaite _


	6. Chapter 6

**Nom :** Dead tree  
**Auteur : **ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre !  
**Genre : **J'ai retrouvé mon scénario !!  
**Couples :** Shinya/Miyavi, Die/Toshiya (enfin ! Allelujah !) et pour les derniers c'est toujours pas gagné...  
**Disclaimer :** Rien à disclaimer ! Comment ça je suis obligée ?! Bon...panamoitoucour !  
**Spoiler : **ça risque d'être stupide...  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Il est tard et je reprend les cours demain... mais je m'en fous ! Je vais essayer de pondre quelque chose de correct ce soir ! Fightoooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!! Soutenez-moi les filles ! (et les gars si ça existe dans notre monde de dégénérées du cerveau !)  
(25/02/07)  
Aya, Malocoxys mon ami...

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre VI**

- Que la princesse se réveille nous sommes arrivés aux pays des merveilles ! Murmura une voix amusée à l'oreille de Toshiya.  
- Au pays du cosplay, tu veux dire ! Corrigea Kyo en sortant de la voiture.  
- Cosplay de qui ? S'interrogea Shinya.  
- Cosplay de Dir en Grey ! Dans 5 minutes nous allons cesser d'être 5 jeunes trentenaires en pleine forme pour devenir 5 bêtes de scènes devant des téléobjectifs !  
- Trentenaire... je hais ce mot, geignit Kaoru en enfonçant un chapeau de cow-boy sur ses oreilles.  
- Il faut te résoudre mon vieux, nous ne sommes plus tout jeune ! Le charria le blondinet en s'avançant vers le bâtiment où allait se dérouler la séance photo.  
- Bof, bailla Toshiya, tant qu'on ne m'oblige pas à porter une serpillière sur la tête je m'en fous. Je suis jeune beau, élancé et en pleine forme !  
- J'espère pour Die, sourit le chanteur en lui lançant un regard pétillant.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nièrent les deux amants d'un même mouvement de dénégation.  
- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous balancer des vannes, s'amusa le leader en les dépassant, Inoue nous attend derrière la porte et va faire une crise à force de sauter sur place comme ça !  
Les trois coupables échangèrent un regard de défi avant de se diriger à la file indienne vers l'immeuble aux portes vitrées. D'ailleurs les vitres étaient tellement propre que Die s'étonna bêtement de ne pas être passé à travers.  
- La porte c'est à côté, s'esclaffa le bassiste en lui attrapant le bras.  
Le rouquin frissonna de bonheur en sentant les doigts calleux du brun se refermer sur sa peau nue.  
- Daisuke ?! Tu n'as pas froid habillé comme ça ?! S'horrifia leur manager en contemplant ses bras nus.  
- Habillé comment ?  
- Il y a un vent à décorner un dragon et tu te ballades en T-shirt !  
- Ah zut ! Remarqua-t-il enfin, j'ai oublié mon pull chez To...  
Quatre regards paniqués le coupèrent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler devant leur manager et les photographes qu'il avait passé la nuit chez le bassiste.  
- ... chez Tomoko !  
- Tomoko ?  
- Une euh... amie !  
- Tu devrais éviter de découcher de cette manière avant une séance photo, le réprimanda son leader.  
Le guitariste haussa les épaules avant de s'engager dans un couloir.  
- Non, là c'est la salle de conférence, l'arrêta une maquilleuse, votre loge se trouve de l'autre côté Die-san.  
- Oui, bien entendu, sourit-il en lançant un regard réprobateur au chanteur qui cachait son fou rire sous une quinte de toux.

- Sérieusement, vous l'avez fait Tochi et toi ? Interrogea Kyo en se penchant sur Die.  
- En quoi ça t'intéresse, grogna ce dernier en se barbouillant les yeux de noir.  
- Je veux juste comprendre la raison de tout cet égarement alors que ton amant semble parfaitement calme.  
- Tu veux surtout jouer les commères !  
- Moi ? Jamais ! Alors ? Vous l'avez fait ?  
- Non, trancha le rouquin en estimant que la dose de maquillage était suffisante et qu'il ressemblait déjà assez à un panda comme ça.  
- Hein ?! S'exclama le chanteur en en faisant tomber ses rajouts, toi qui es constamment en rut ?!  
Un bon coup de botte de la part de son leader unique et préféré lui fit prendre conscience que lui et le guitariste étaient loin d'être les seuls dans la salle.  
- T'as pas réussi à le faire avec Tomoko ?!  
- Tu es prié de ne pas dévoiler ma vie privée et sexuelle de cette manière, nabot !! s'énerva Die, un peu pour soutenir l'histoire de Tomoko, surtout pour avoir une occasion de traiter son ami de nabot. D'ailleurs la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Kyo passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de devenir rouge vif et de se jeter sur le rouquin dans la ferme intention de lui coudre la bouche avec un de ses piercing.  
- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Mais à quoi vous jouer exactement ? S'enquit Toshiya en arrivant juste à temps pour sauver son amant des griffes agressives et vengeresses d'un warumono tout ce qu'il y a de plus warui.  
- Kyo s'amuse à déballer la vie sentimentale de Die, et il s'étonne de le fâcher, expliqua calmement Shinya en ajustant un pantalon de vinyle sur ses hanches.  
Ce fut au tour du brun de jouer à l'arc-en-ciel avant de balbutier :  
- Il n'a... il n'a quand même pas... ?  
- Tu dis encore un truc sur Tomoko et ta basse aura la forme de ton visage, lança le plus grand en adressant un clin d'oeil ultra-discret à son compagnon.  
- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, les interrompit Kaoru en se plaçant entre eux, Tochi et Die ils veulent prendre des photos de vous deux réunis.  
- De nous deux ?? s'étonnèrent les deux hommes de concert, mais pourquoi ??  
- Parce que le rouge et le noir sont deux couleurs très assorties, tu as une mèche dressée sur ton crâne, Die, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant.  
Ce-dernier l'aplatit d'un geste vif de main, avant de se diriger, avec un air ébahi, vers le groupe de photographes.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Kyo, grogna le guitariste encore une fois alors qu'il s'asseyait aux pieds du brun à la demande des photographes.  
- Arrête de râler à ce sujet, s'amusa Toshiya en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.  
- Très bien comme ça ! Laissez votre main Toshiya-san !  
- On a des choses plus importantes à discuter si tu veux mon avis, murmura le bassiste, obéissant sans réfléchir aux photographes.  
- Tu parles de ces aggressions ?  
- Oui...  
- Parce que ce sont bien des agressions, non ?  
- J'en suis sûr, ça ne peut pas être autre chose... et Kaoru l'a bien confirmé, non ?  
- Exact, il l'a confirmé...  
- Penchez-vous l'un sur l'autre ! Relevez la tête vers Toshiya-san, Die-san !  
- Mais on manque d'indice, murmura le rouquin en relevant la tête.  
- On a un gant rose, une attaque à la main pour Kao et au torse pour Kyo... Ils visaient clairement leurs talents musicaux respectifs...  
- Penchez-vous un peu plus !!  
- C'est rassurant ! Au moins ils n'essayeront pas de m'arracher les testicules lorsque ce sera mon tour !  
- A moins que tu ne t'en serves pour jouer de la musique, s'esclaffa l'autre sans se rendre compte que leurs expressions respectives s'inscrivaient sur la pellicule.- Un peu de sérieux ! Je me sers très bien de mes testicules et de ma flûte quand on m'en laisse l'occasion !  
Toshiya étouffa un fou rire avant de répliquer qu'il aimerait bien voir ça un jour.  
- Je veux même bien souffler dedans !  
- Arrête Tochi !! ça devient carrément gore, là !  
- Penchez-vous encore !  
- Hum... bref...  
- On a un autre indice, mon cher bassiste.  
- Un peu plus Toshiya-san ! Tournez-vous légèrement vers lui, Die-san !  
- Quel indice ?  
- Tu ne trouves pas louche que Kaoru et Shinya se soient réveillés tous les deux à un endroit auquel ils ignoraient être venus ?  
- Bien sûr que si !! C'est même ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille quand à ce qui avait pu arriver à Kao !  
- Penchez la tête un peu vers le côté et pliez légèrement les genoux !  
- C'est étrange, réfléchit tout haut le rouquin, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son amant.  
- Mais c'est qu'on les ferait s'embrasser ils ne réagiraient même pas, s'écria une maquilleuse alors que toute l'équipe éclatait de rire à les voir obéir sans discuter.  
- Euh... Toshiya tes lèvres sont à trois centimètres maximum des miennes...  
- Je viens de m'en rendre comte...  
Sur ce ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, terriblement embarrassés. Tellement absorbés dans leur discussion qu'ils l'étaient, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte un instant qu'ils étaient dans une position terriblement équivoque.

- On se croirait revenu presque 8 ans en arrière, laissa échapper Shinya, comme soudainement envahi par ses souvenirs.  
- Exact ! J'ai cru les revoir à l'époque de Macabre et de Gauze ! Commenta Kaoru.  
A côté d'eux Kyo tentait vainement de maîtriser un fou rire incroyablement puissant qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui évitait ce genre de choses en publics se roulaient presque par terre en tapant du poing contre les murs.  
- Ils étaient troooooooooooooooooooooop mignooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!! s'exclama-t-il dans un veritable hurlement de joie.  
- Ouah, c'est impressionnant, fit remarquer le leader en observant son chanteur comme un cas particulièrement puissant d'hystérique perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.  
- Mais vous lui avez fait manger quoi, à Kyo, ce matin ?? s'inquiéta Inoue.  
- J'ai confondu le chocolat en poudre avec le café, avoua Kaoru.  
- Euh... il a dormi chez toi ? S'inquiéta le manager, pris d'un doute certain sur la prétendue hétérosexualité des membres de son groupe.  
- Non, le coupa brusquement le guitariste, il est venu me chercher en voiture parce que je ne peux pas conduire à cause de ma main et il est resté pour le petit-déjeuner.  
- Tiens, ta main, elle se porte comment ? S'enquit Shinya alors que derrière eux la séance photo reprenait presque normalement et qu'un couturier tentait vainement de calmer le blondinet.  
- Je peux presque rejouer normalement de la guitare, par chance c'était celle qui tiens le médiator et gratte les cordes. J'ai perdu en vélocité mais je ne 'inquiète pas trop pour le prochain live, avec un peu d'entraînement ça devrait être très jouable.  
- Zuut... ça veut dire qu'on va devoir à nouveau se lever à 6h du matin pour répéter jusqu'à minuit ? Soupira Kyo en débarquant brusquement dans la conversation.  
- Tiens, tu as récupéré de ton fou rire, toi ? S'amusa Shinya.  
- Quand on parle de récupérer, fit sombrement le blond, moi j'ai pas totalement récupéré et j'ai toujours du mal à stocker de l'air. Ça tire sur ma blessure...  
- Tu te lèveras quand même, fit sèchement le leader, on fera juste un peu plus de pause pour que tu ai le temps de te reposer.  
- Que tu es bon, leader vénéré, grogna le chanteur en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.  
- Kyo, Kao ?  
- Oh ! Qu'ouïs-je ? La voix mélodieuse et sarcastique de mister cheveux de feu ? Sûrement annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles ! Que nous veux-tu ? Lâcha Kyo sans oser se retourner pour affronter ses deux amis.  
- Les photographes souhaiteraient vous avoir tous les deux en photo ! J'imagine que ça ne pose pas de problème, expliqua d'une voix angélique le bassiste.  
- Strictement aucun, soupirèrent les deux victimes.  
- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, annonça doctement Shinya en enroulant une mèche décolorée autour de son doigt.

- Kampai !  
- Tchin-tchin !  
- C'est quoi ce tchin-tchin ridicule ? S'esclaffa Kyo au nez et au bouc de Kaoru.  
- C'est les français qui disent comme ça, s'offusqua le leader en baissant son verre de saké.  
- Les français... fit Shinya d'un ton rêveur, on pourrait repasser chez eux un de ces jours, non Kao ?  
- C'est pas moi qui choisis, kampai !  
Ils reposèrent chacun leur verre sur le comptoir de leur bar préféré. Le barman les gratifia d'un sourire indulgent tout en ornant le cocktail commandé par la bassiste d'un cerise confite.  
- Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors des cocktails tordus, Toshiya, avoua-t-il en le lui tendant, mais ils ont une couleur magnifique !  
- C'est parce qu'il en a plein chez lui et qu'il fait des essais tous les soirs avant de dormir ! S'exclama Die en allumant une cigarette, je te jure Yumi, c'est impressionnant !  
- Comment tu peux savoir qu'il fait ça tous les soirs ? S'étonna le dénommé Yumi en lançant un regard bizarre au rouquin.  
- J'y songe, fit haut et fort le bassiste en mangeant sa cerise, il ne faut pas que tu oublies d'aller récupérer ton manteau chez Tomoko ce soir !  
Un fou rire collectif les saisit sous le regard incrédule d'un barman complètement largué. Dans son fort intérieur, Die se surpris à remercier Toshiya de l'invitation. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, se l'étaient dit et par conséquents, pouvaient considérer qu'ils étaient un couple. Mais ça restait un couple d'homme, et ça le gênait franchement, même s'il était de notoriété public (pour ses amis) qu'il avait de fortes tendances bi. Il aimait beaucoup être avec le basiste, le toucher, l'embrasser même ! Mais il ne supportait pas que le sujet soit abordé aussi impunément. Ça avait quelque chose d'étrange, de dérangeant... IL se faisait du souci quand à leur relation, pourrait-elle durer s'il passait son temps à duter ainsi ? A ne pas avoir confiance en ses sentiments et en leur légitimité ?  
- ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda le brun en se penchant sur lui.  
Il lui lança un regard triste et répondit, en lui effleurant la main de façon presque imperceptible :  
- ça va aller...

- Bonne soirée !  
- Bon, les enfants, demain on répète à partir de 9 heures du matin, jusqu'à tard le soir pour rattraper notre retard ! Pas trop de bêtises, hein ?  
- Si même notre leader vénéré s'y met, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Se moqua Toshiya en échangeant un regard consterné avec son amant.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Shinya, je vais les bâillonner tous les deux histoire qu'ils vous laissent tranquille !  
- Il n'y a que toi qui nous comprends, Shin-chan, fit semblant de sangloter Die en serrant l'épaule de son ami.  
- C'est pour Toshiya, pas pour toi, répliqua le batteur, il est le seul à ne pas s'être foutu de moi quand je me suis installé avec Miyavi ! Bonne soirée !  
Ils se séparèrent sur un éclat de rire et Die s'installa à la place du mort, alors que son ami allumait le moteur de sa belle voiture bleue sombre. Et ils prirent la direction de l'appartement du grand brun dans un silence complet. Au bout de quelques minutes, le conducteur brisa enfin le silence de sa voix inquiète :  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Die ?  
- ça va bien.  
- Ne mens pas, yu n'es jamais aussi silencieux.  
Le guitariste ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant son ami s'inquiéter un peu plus :  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre...  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance ?  
Et sa voix était tellement triste, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui toucher doucement la joue.  
- J'ai peur de te blesser en te disant ce qui me pèse, avoua-t-il finalement.  
- Même si tu me blesses, je préférerais que tu sois sincère...  
- Je t'expliquerai... une fois chez toi...  
- D'accord...  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau, uniquement meublé par le vrombissement du moteur et le levier de vitesse. C'était lourd, c'était pesant et c'était triste. Aucun des deux n'était à l'aise, aucun ne voulait parler, mais aucun ne voulait que ça reste comme c'était jusqu'à l'appartement de Toshiya.  
- Je t'aime, Die, dit-il soudain.  
Le rouquin sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il baissa ses yeux sombre et ses mains se mirent à trembler.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tochi, répondit-il.  
Et il y avait des larmes dans sa voix.

La clé tourna presque trop facilement dans la serrure. Pour une fois qu'elle ne bloquait pas au bout d'un tour, il fallait que ce soit justement le soir où elle aurait dû le faire. Die enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, le coeur battant plus vite que la normal. Il ne voulait pas avouer à son ami que l'idée de passer pour un homo le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé trouver une idée seul, pourtant il avait la sensation que ça n'aurait servit strictement à rien...  
- Die ? Tu rentres ?  
Il sursauta et balbutia un « oui », mais n'avança pas, ne fit pas le pas qui le ferait pénétrer chez Toshiya.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, à la fin ?! S'énerva ce dernier en posant ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin.  
- C'est, commença le guitariste, le fait que... qu'on soit... toi et moi...  
- Qu'on soit quoi ?!  
- Qu'on soit... deux hommes  
- Pardon ?!  
Die baissa la tête, sentant qu'il venait de blesser son ami.  
- Rentres, lui ordonna sèchement ce dernier en le tirant par le bras.  
Il obéit sans discuter et alla directement se blottir dans le canapé. Le brun se laissa tomber à côté de lui comme une masse, les pieds posés sur la table basse.  
- Alors, raconte-moi tout.  
- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas bien... ce que l'on fait...  
- On n'a encore rien fait, lui fit remarquer le bassiste.  
- Je sais, mais... c'est pas normal que je sois tombé amoureux de toi, et toi de moi...  
- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas normal ?!  
- On est deux hommes, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche...  
- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu es bi, tu l'as reconnu toi-même il y a quelques années déjà, alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Quand bien même tu serais hétéro, ce ne serait pas anormal ! Lorsque l'amour est là, il n'y a besoin de rien d'autre et je t'aime ! Je m'en fous que tu aies un machin entre les jambes ou juste un trou ! Ça marche de toutes façons... Moi je t'aime et la seule chose que je veux c'est être près de toi, te tenir dans mes bras et dormir avec toi, même si on n'a rien fait, même s'il nous faudra du temps avant de faire quoique ce soit !  
- Oui mais... c'est ce que tu penses, mais les gens...  
- On s'en fout des gens ! Les gens ils sont libres d'aimer qui ils veulent ! Je ne vais pas engueuler une femme parce qu'elle en aime une autre ou une soeur parce qu'elle est trop proche de son frère ! Les gens nous regardent comme ça les chante avec leurs yeux mesquins ou leur coeur tendre ! Nous, si on veut s'aimer on a le droit, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir... Alors te prends pas la tête, Daisuke, si tu m'aimes sincèrement il n'y a pas de problème...  
- Tu as raison, murmura le rouquin en remontant ses longues jambes trop maigres sur sa poitrine, tu as entièrement raison, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer... je suis stupide.. mais j'ai peur... Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver si on se fait surprendre par un photographe, par les médias ?  
- On va perdre des fans, on va en gagner d'autres, on va être déshonoré aux yeux de certains et adulés par d'autres... Mais il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un découvre. Nous sommes membres du même groupe, il n'y a que nous lorsque nous faisons la fête et de toutes façons avec nos antécédents visualeux, les gens prendront ça pour de la nostalgie, de l'humour ou une simple envie de retourner aux sources... On s'en fout, on est protégé par notre réputation, de toutes manières. Les photos compromettantes passeront pour des vieilles photos ou un de nos nombreux délire... c'est tout, te prends pas la tête je te dis, t'as aucune raison de te prendre la tête.  
Die ne répondit pas mais sous la main que Toshiya avait posé sur sur son épaule, son corps commençait à trembler  
- Oh non ! Ne pleures pas ! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Pardon !  
- C'est... pas... ta faute, sanglota le rouquin en relevant la tête, c'est juste... c'est juste que...  
- T'inquiète pas, hého !  
Et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que son ami blottissait sa grande carcasse contre lui. Il était presque injustement chanceux que ses sentiments soient partagés. Mais il s'en foutait. Le machin rouge vif qui était enfoui dans son cou était désormais sien et il ne laisserait personne ne le lui piquer. Il avait batailler pour l'obtenir et il comptait bien le garder ! Même si un agresseur inconnu venait lui couper les doigts cette nuit pour l'empêcher à jamais de jouer de la basse !

Fin du chapitre VI  


_The end !! De ce chapitre bien entendu XD ! Et bien et bien ! J'aurais été efficace, je suppose que je dois remercier Square Enix pour m'avoir remotivée ! Je n'aurais écouté que Vulgar pour ce chapitre ! Il a été l'initiateur de cette fanfic et je crois qu'il restera ma principale source d'inspiration jusqu'au bout ! Quoique j'attends d'écouter Marrow of Bones pour voir si je peux considérer une seconde source !! Sur ce coup-là merci à personne parce qu'on ne m'a pas fait du tout allusion à cette fic depuis fort longtemps ! Et que j'ai dû compter uniquement sur moi-même pour m'en souvenir --... Je blague ! Merci à toutes les lectrices (et hypothétiques lecteurs ! Si y'en a un il est prié de se signaler ! (Je veux contempler la perle rare de mes yeux !)  
Allez, bientôt le chapitre 7 !  
(29/02/07)  
Aya, Ivalicienne _


	7. Chapter 7

**Nom :** Dead tree  
**Auteur : **la carpetta del barrio !  
**Genre : **et bien, là, ça va tourner, l'espace d'un chapitre, au thriller oo !!  
**Couples :** Shinya/Miyavi, Die/Toshiya (enfin, si Die se décide à arrêter de se poser des questions stupides...) puis bon... les deux autres on les attend toujours...  
**Disclaimer :** Ils sont pas namoi et je n'en voudrai pas tant que Die n'aura pas reteint ses cheveux et que Kaoru n'aura pas appliqué un masque anti-vieillissement çç...  
**Spoiler : **dans ce chapitre, il y aura... vous y avez vraiment cru ?  
**Mot de l'auteur : **Bon, je m'y remet avec une nouvelle poussée de fanatisme à l'ancienne comme il se doit ! Merci à mon petit frère de 11 ans d'être venu me voir en me disant : « c'est trop bien Dir en Grey ! Ils ressemblent quoi les musiciens ? » Mais étant donné la période actuelle de Bac et mes révisions de japonais trèèèèès à la bourre et bien... Je sens que je vais me faire une nuit de fanfickeuse XD ! J'en ai envie, mais d'abord, quelques révisions si je veux récupérer au moins quelques tous petits points à mon oral...  
Aya, attend de se planter royalement

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre VII**

Il était déjà minuit passé, et Die n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. L'odeur de Toshiya emplissait l'appartement, et sa présence chaude contre son côté achevait de le troubler. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait pas se reposer en ayant l'impression continuelle que son coeur tentait de sauter en dehors de sa cage thoracique. Et puis, les cheveux bruns du bassiste lui chatouillaient le nez, c'était insupportable.  
Doucement, le rouquin repoussa le bras blanc en travers de sa poitrine, glissant ses pieds dans les chaussons à côté de son lit. Cherchant son pantalon à tâtons dans le noir, il manqua s'étaler sur les tatamis lorsqu'il le dénicha à ses pieds... en plutôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les pieds en plein dedans. Il allait se promener, prendre l'air, calmer son coeur et calmer autre chose de douloureux qui faisait que l'homme était si différent de la femme... Cette odeur tout autour était insupportablement délicieuse...  
Il referma la porte avec douceur, un T-shirt et un pull passés à son bras, et traversa à pas de loup le salon encombré par les coussins colorés qu'affectionnait tant le grand brun. Des débris de la bataille de la soirée précédente jonchaient encore le sol glacé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, cet appartement avait une âme, une âme solide, forte et rassurante. Si jamais il devait se faire agresser à son tour, ce ne serait pas dans cet appartement que ça aurait lieu, sûrement pas ! Rassuré par cette idée, il passa son T-shirt et son pull avant de s'engager dans le couloir sombre où seule la lumière de l'ascenseur en panne brillait encore.  
Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Brièvement. Le voisin avait encore posé ses planches dessus. Il maudit un instant les bricoleurs et s'engagea dans l'escalier sans réellement faire attention à là où il mettait les pieds. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas y faire attention. Le vieil escalier craquait sous ses pieds avec une telle force dans le silence de la nuit, qu'il avait l'impression de réveiller tout l'immeuble.  
Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bâtiment, il fut presque aveuglé par la lueur de la lune. Vive les pleines lunes pleins phares. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'une lampe de poche pour retrouver son chemin. Il traversa la rue pour atteindre le square en face de l'immeuble, dont les hauts murs grillagés surplombaient le trottoir. Il frissonna. Pour aucune raison. Sans doute le froid, sans doute la silhouette effrayante de ce jardin public parfaitement inoffensif.  
_Bon mon vieux, pas la peine de rester trois milles ans à contempler un mur de béton, va plutôt poser ton cul sur un banc et vide-toi un peu la tête !  
_Cette auto-réprimande le redynamisa et il franchit la porte de son pas lent et fatigué, traînant des pieds jusqu'à un banc de bois qui accueillit son postérieur d'un grincement usé. Il se sentit vaguement taré de sortir de chez son amant en pleine nuit, comme ça, juste pour se poser sur un banc et réfléchir... réfléchir à quoi ? Toujours les mêmes choses ? Pourquoi je l'aime et pourquoi suis-je incapable de répondre à ses attentes ? Pourquoi, malgré ce désir charnel, je ne peux pas lui faire l'amour ? Pourquoi, bon Dieu de merde, il fait si froid dehors ?! Tout un tas de trucs cons qui lui plombaient le moral, en fait... Il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Il était tellement fatigué. Depuis qu'il était avec Toshiya, il ne dormait plus. Ou tout du moins pas assez.  
- Excusez-moi ?  
Die crut que son coeur allait exploser. Il se leva d'un bond, surpris comme jamais par une voix sortie de nulle part dans un parc en pleine nuit. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son calme et distinguer la silhouette sombre du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Et pour cause : seul sa peau blanche était visible dans l'univers anti-technicolor de la nuit.  
- Euh... bonsoir.  
- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur.  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas vraiment à voir surgir quelqu'un dans ce parc à cette heure impossible...  
- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à y trouver quelqu'un non plus;  
Il y eut un moment de silence et le guitariste en profita pour se rasseoir.  
- Je peux m'installer un peu à côté de vous ?  
- Je t'en prie, ce banc est public et devrait supporter nos poids conjugués.  
- Merci.  
Die jeta un regard en biais au garçon à côté de lui. Il devait avoir la vingtaine à peine, un visage aux traits aiguës mais élégants, des yeux longs et aux cils transparents. Sa coiffure farfelue intrigua Die qui s'évertua à en déterminer la couleur.  
- Mes cheveux sont noirs et rouges, le renseigna le garçon avec un sourire amusé, et les vôtres ont l'air d'être de la même couleur.  
- Oh ! Répondit le rouquin avec une grimace, en réalité ils sont plus rouges que noirs...  
Un autre silence s'installa tandis que le jeune homme le dévisageait à son tour, une main soutenant sa tête.  
- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.  
_Et merde...  
_- Euh... c'est possible, mais moi je ne te connais pas...  
- Vous ressemblez trait pour trait au guitariste du groupe Dir en Grey, c'est impressionnant !  
- Et pour cause, marmonna le musicien en pestant mentalement contre sa célébrité.  
- Vous n'êtes quand même pas Die ?!  
- Nan, chuis juste un clone, tu dois faire erreur... Bon, moi je rentre chez moi : je commence à geler sur place !  
Il se leva brusquement et adressa un rapide signe de main à compagnon de déprime avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.  
- Attendez !  
Une main aux doigts puissants lui broya le coude et il se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme dans le but de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses manières.  
Il avait les yeux arc-en-ciel.

Shinya ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant qu'on le secouait. Ce n'était que Miyavi. Il mit un temps à comprendre pour quelle raison Miya le réveillait en pleine nuit, de la sorte. Le concert à Sapporo. L'endormi s'étira et passa ses bras autour du coup de son amant.  
- Shin, je m'en vais. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir avant de partir, murmura doucement le brun.  
- Hum hum... tu comptes rester avec moi un jour ?  
- Oui, normalement après ce concert je reste sur Tokyo pour bosser sur mon prochain album.  
- Enfin...  
Le guitariste glissa sa main sous le menton de son amant et lui titilla la lèvre inférieur avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le batteur attendit la fin du baiser pour dénouer ses bras et se lever.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Miyavi en le regardant enfiler une paire de chausson et une robe de chambre.  
- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au taxi puisqu'après je ne te verrai plus pendant trois jours.  
Son amant lui adressa un grand sourire radieux en lui tirant la langue.  
- Quoi ? S'étonna Shinya, pourquoi tu me tires la langue ?  
- Parce que t'es trop adorable quand tu te décides à l'être.  
Le jeune homme s'empourpra brusquement. Il baissa la tête, cachant sa gène derrière sa longue chevelure. Le brun eut un sourire encore plus large et saisit son amant par la taille en rigolant.  
- Bon allez, mam'zelle, arrête de faire ta timide ! On va aller prendre ma valise et on descend dans la rue se les peler un bon coup en attendant que ce damné taxi daigne pointer son bout du nez ! File enfiler quelque chose de chaud !  
Incapable de résister, Shinya acquiesça en souriant. Il attendit que l'autre sorte de la pièce pour enfiler un pantalon, un débardeur et un gros pull en laine qui appartenait à Miyavi. Soucieux de son image, il se passa rapidement un coup de brosse dans les cheveux avant de gagner le salon pour l'aider à porter sa grosse valise.  
- T'as vraiment besoin de tout ça pour 3 jours ?  
- Tu oses poser la question alors que quand tu pars, ne serait-ce que deux jours, t'as deux gros sacs plus un petit sac en bandoulière avec ton équipement de touriste anonyme dedans ?  
- Moque-toi, je ne dirai rien...  
- Normal tu ne PEUX rien dire ! Tu me tiens la porte pendant que je passe s'il te plaît ?  
Les deux hommes firent silence une fois sur le palier et s'empressèrent de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur pour échapper le plus rapidement possible à l'immeuble plongé dans le noir. Un petit « ding » signala qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé en rez-de-chaussée, et Shinya s'improvisa teneur de porte pendant que son compagnon traînait ses bagages à l'extérieur.  
- Tu vas pas avoir trop peur dans ce grand appartement, tout seul, mon Shin-shin ?  
- Ton Shin-shin a déjà passé plusieurs semaines tout seul dans le grand appart' qui n'est pas si grand que ça et il n'en est pas mort pour autant. De toutes façons quand on s'est mis ensemble, on savait parfaitement que ce serait comme ça.  
- Tu regrettes ?  
- Pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes, toi ?  
- ça va pas la tête ! Et puis l'amûr traverseuh tûteuh les frontièreuh !  
- Le tien est même carrément universel...  
- Roooh ! Shinya je te jure que j'ai aucun amant de passage à m'attendre à Sapporo alors arrête de réagir que si j'étais un pin ailleurs finit !  
- Pinailleur, ça tu l'es. En plus, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour !  
- Oulà ! Ce soir c'est vanne party ! T'en as encore, des bonnes, histoire qu'on se sépare sur une note romantique ?  
Ils se taquinèrent encore jusqu'à l'arrivée du taxi, puis se roulèrent le palot du siècle sous le regard agacé du conducteur qui, bien que persuadé que Shinya était une femme, avait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de particulièrement malsain. Puis Miyavi s'engouffra dans le taxi et disparut au coin de la ruelle sur un dernier signe de main.  
Un pincement s'installa dans le coeur du batteur, resté seul, et il sut qu'encore une fois le pincement allait rester jusqu'au retour de l'imbécile fini qui lui servait de copain. Il resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où son brun avait disparu avant de se résigner à retourner se blottir au chaud dans l'appartement. Il eut une soudaine envie de thé et de marrons chauds. Il n'avait plus de marrons chauds, mais du thé et de la crème de châtaigne, il devait lui en rester. Il se détendit un peu à cette perspective et entama la longue remontée jusqu'à chez lui, saisit d'une flemme sans vergogne d'attendre que l'ascenseur daigne redescendre le chercher.  
Une fois devant son appartement, il eut le déplaisir de constater qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé. Son côté maniaque le lui reprocha à grands cris, son côté raisonnable lui souffla que le côté maniaque ferait mieux de fermer sa grande gueule. Il fit pivoter la porte en bois et pénétra chez lui. Il referma la porte et tendit la main vers l'interrupteur, histoire d'éclairer le salon, mais fut stoppé par des doigts puissants qui le saisirent à la gorge.  
Il crût qu'il allait mourir de frayeur. Puis qu'il allait mourir étranglé. Déjà le monde commençait à devenir blanc, ce qui était mauvais signe étant donné le noir absolu qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Alors qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, les doigts cessèrent leur pression sur sa gorge pour s'attaquer immédiatement à ses bras. Privé de ses forces par la précédent attaque, il fut incapable de réagir lorsque son agresseur le retourna sur le ventre et entreprit de lui exploser les épaules en lui remontant les bras au dessus de la tête. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un projet, mais il risquait fort d'aboutir.  
Shinya pensa vaguement « Ainsi, c'était moi le suivant sur la liste ? », mais cette pensée fut rapidement balayée par la terreur de ne plus jamais pouvoir jouer de batterie, et il commença à se débattre.

Toshiya ouvrit un oeil, surprit par le froid qui s'insinuait sous ses draps. Quelque chose clochait. Lorsque Die était là, il n'avait jamais froid. Plutôt toujours un peu trop chaud... Die... Le bassiste se redressa en sursaut, ne sentant plus la présence rassurante du guitariste contre son flanc. Ses doigts au bout recouvert de cornes trouvèrent sas problème l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, et il put constater à pleine lumière, et avec ses lunettes sur le nez, qui plus est, qu'il était seul dans son lit. Die était-il parti ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'aux toilettes ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de flipper comme ça, tout d'un coup ?!  
Il se recoucha, lumière allumée, une oreille à l'écoute. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir tant que son amant ne serait pas de retour. Même si ce dernier refusait de le laisser soulager sa libido, au moins le rassurait-il par sa présence et ses bras.  
Il arrêta de divaguer sur les bras et la bouche du rouquin lorsque le silence finit par lui blesser les oreilles. Les draps à ses côtés étaient froids, et il n'y avait clairement plus personne dans l'appartement. Toshiya se leva d'un bon, et parcourut et une seconde et demi la distance le séparant du salon, à moitié à poil et n'en ayant d'ailleurs rien à cirer. Pas de Die dans le salon. Pas de Die dans la salle de bain. Pas de Die dans la cuisine. Pas de die dans les toilettes. Et, comble du comble, pas de Die dans son lit !!  
Il y avait un problème. Il s'assit sur le canapé et commença sérieusement à baliser. Peu-être que ce con était juste sorti s'acheter des clopes, ou de la bouffe, ou même qu'il était tout simplement en train de se balader ?  
_Bon, mon gros, t'arrêtes de délirer, tu ne paniques pas, et tu sors ton portable pour savoir ce que fait l'autre imbécile !!  
_Réagissant à ses propres ordres, Toshiya se lança à la recherche de son portable, qu'il finit par retrouver dans sa poche de pantalon, par terre au pied du lit. Sélectionnant « Die » dans le répertoire, il appela et se mit à prier de toutes ses forces pour qu'on lui réponde.

Tout contre son bassin, Shinya sentit quelque chose vibrer. Son agresseur s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Le batteur aurait d'ailleurs souhaité que plutôt que s'arrêter, il le lâche, mais ça ne semblait pas encore être le moment de la libération.  
Une sonnerie. Il reconnut le solo de basse de Cage et tiqua. C'était la sonnerie de Die quand Toshiya appelait. Mais ça ne pouvait quand même pas être...  
Une troisième sonnerie. Une voix résonna dans le vide de la pièce :  
- Putain... qu'est-ce que je fais là... ?!  
La voix de Die. Les mains lui lâchèrent les bras et il sentit tout ses muscles se détendre brusquement.  
- Qui... qui est là ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Toshiya, c'est toi ?  
- Die... souffla Shinya, et l'effort lui arracha la gorge, Die... c'est Shinya...  
- Shin... ?! PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!!! Shinya, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!  
Le poids sur le dos du batteur disparut. Le guitariste s'était levé, et le téléphone avait arrêté de sonner. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la lumières n'illumine la pièce et que le rouquin découvre sa victime, allongée sur le sol, des hématomes aux poignets et à la gorge.  
- Merde... merde ! Shin... c'est moi qui... ? Oh ! Mon Dieu !!  
Il y eut un bruit de chute, et le batteur devina que, sous le coup de la surprise, son agresseur s'était écroulé sur le sol. Utilisant ce qu'il lui restait de forces, Shinya se redressa et se traîna jusqu'à la silhouette recroquevillée de son ami.  
- Ne m'approche pas !!! cria ce dernier en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Je suis dangereux ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait !!! Ne m'approche pas !!  
- Die... murmura son compagnon en lui touchant le bras, Die tu... tu n'avais pas conscience de ce que tu faisais, hein ?  
- Non ! Bien sûr que non !! Jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurai... je ne t'aurai... Mon Dieu, jamais je ne t'aurai fait ça...  
- Alors... ce n'est pas ta faute... Ne t'inquiète pas...  
- Putain Shin, comment tu peux dire ça alors que je t'ai... !?  
- Je vais bien, ce n'était pas ta faute... Calme-toi...  
Tout au fond de sa poche, le téléphone du rouquin se remit à sonner.  
- C'est Toshiya... Je t'en prie décroche...  
Die hocha la tête, ravalant ses sanglots, et décrocha en tremblant.  
_- Allô Die !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
_- Toshiya, je...  
_- Die ? T'as une voix bizarre... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es où; là ?  
_- Chez Shinya...  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Shinya ?!  
_- Je... je... putain Toshiya... je t'en supplie, viens...  
_Die ,! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
_- Je... c'est compliqué... viens... je veux juste que tu viennes...  
Ne pouvant plus se contenir, le guitariste éclata en sanglot. Incapable de dire autre chose que « viens ».  
- _Die, calme-toi... je... J'arrive ! Je téléphone aux autres et j'arrive. Ne bouge pas ! Calme-toi j'arrive !!  
_Et il raccrocha.

Kaoru contemplait la fenêtre éclairée ce l'appartement de Kyo, partagé entre le désir de monter le voir et celui de rentrer chez lui. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, d'aller se promener sous les fenêtres du petit blond lorqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Mais jamais il ne frappait. Jamais il ne sonnait. Il restait juste là, à fixer une fenêtre parfois indiscernable dans le noir, parfois lumineuse. Et à continuer à attiser au fond de lui cet amour secret et inavouable. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il aimait Kyo. Et Kyo était un homme, ou presque.  
La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de sa rêverie. Toshiya. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Toshiya à cet heure-ci ?! Passablement agacé, il décrocha :  
- Ouais allô.  
- _Kaoru, je te réveille ?  
_- Nan, je me bal...  
- _Tant mieux, mais on s'en fout ! Ecoute, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à l'appartement de Shinya !! Die est là-bas et quand je l'ai eu au téléphone il semblait détruit... Il a même pleuré, Kao ! Il a pleuré !! Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Shinya d'assez grave pour l'anéantir !! C'est super inquiétant, je...  
_- Tochi calme-toi, calme-toi... Va à l'appart' de Shin, je te rejoins dans peu de temps.  
_- Oui... je... je téléphone Kyo et j'y vais. A tout de suite !  
_Le bassiste coupa et Kaoru resta quelques minutes à fixer bêtement son portable, tandis que son imagination imprimait dans son cerveau tout un tas de scénario plus horribles les uns que les autres. Quand il se secoua enfin, et entreprit de se diriger dans sa voiture, la porte de l'immeuble, derrière lui, claqua et il s'immobilisa. Il savait qui était derrière lui.

Lorsque Kyo surgit comme une furie de son immeuble, prêt à bondir dans sa voiture pour voler au secours de ses amis, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à dos avec...  
- Kaoru ?!  
- K... Kyo ! Toshiya t'as... ?  
- Euh... oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous devant mon immeuble ?  
- Je... suis venu te chercher pour aller chez Shinya  
- Tu peux pas avoir eu le temps de faire le trajet entre le moment où Tochi t'as appelé et celui où il m'a appelé... ?!  
- Euh... si... euh... non, en fait.  
Le guitariste baissa les yeux, plus que passablement embarrassé, et le coeur du chanteur s'emballa sans aucune raison apparente. Qu'est-ce que foutais son leader sous ses fenêtres à cette heure-ci du matin ?!  
- En fait, je... j'arrivais pas à dormir, du coup je suis parti me balader et... et je me suis dit que si tu dormais pas, peu-être que je pourrai me taper l'incruste mais euh... Tochi a téléphoné et ...  
L'excuse était foireuse. Mais comme les déductions que le blondinet en tirait étaient tout aussi foireuses, il décidé de l'accepter plutôt que de se causer encore des migraines à réfléchir sur les raisons de la présence de Kaoru.  
- C'est pas tout, mais il est arrivé quelque chose chez Shinya, trancha finalement le brun autant pour les sortir de leur embarras respectif que pour les ramener à la raison initiale de leur présence ici à tous les deux.  
- Euh ouais...Je... on prend ta voiture et on file ?  
- Ouais, le temps presse, saute dans ma bagnole, on file   
Sur ce, le guitariste ouvrit la porte conducteur, se jeta sur son siège et démarra le moteur, prêt à partir. Mais un drôle de bruit à côté de lui le força à retarder son départ sur les chapeaux de roues.  
- Kao, si tu m'ouvres pas la porte, je risque pas de monter en voiture avec toi !  
- Zut...  
Il se pencha pour ouvrir la porte, oublieux de la panne de fermeture centralisé qu'il affrontait depuis quelques semaines. Kyo put enfin sauter en voiture, et le couple s'engagea à grande allure sur la route menant chez Shinya.

Fin du chapitre VII

_Héhé ! Le chapitre est finiiiii !! j'en pleure çç... 2 mois et des poussières pour l'écrire... Entre-temps j'ai eu mon bac et j'ai eu 14/20 à mon épreuve de japonais... j'avais pas de raisons de m'en faire ! Bon, au moins maintenant je suis remotivée pour taper la suite ! Mais là, je vais aller me coucher, parce que la nuit des fanfickeuses, c'est bien, mais je suis naze, moi XD !! désolée pour ce retard extraordinaire. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera bien moins long à venir !  
Merci à Amira qui m'a rappelée que j'avais une fanfic à chapitre en cours !  
(06/08/07 ; 01:43)  
Aya, complètement naze _


	8. Chapter 8

**Nom :** Dead tree  
**Auteur : **Moi ! (et elle est fière, en plus !)  
**Genre : **Mwahaha !! Thriller encore ? Hum... plus drame romantique...  
**Couples :** Shinya/Miyavi, Die/Toshiya (en attente d'officialisation charnelle), et... les coincés du cul çç... pfff  
**Disclaimer : **Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils sont pas comme dans ma fic XD !  
**Spoiler : **bon... on attend le lemon mais il sera toujours pas au rendez-vous çç... (comment ça je spoil que ce qu'est pas important ?!)  
**Mot de l'auteur : **C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir une crise de motivation... je peux pas vous dire si j'arriverai jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre, mais j'aimerais bien ;;... Je suis contente de voir que j'ai pas perdu mes fans de la première heure... merci les filles pour votre indulgence ! Je vous neeem !!  
Aya, plus rouge que Die

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre VIII**

Shinya se demanda brièvement pourquoi, en tant que victime, c'était à lui de réconforter son agresseur... ça lui semblait assez absurde, mais l'agresseur étant dans un état pire que le tien, et étant (accessoirement) un de ses meilleurs potes, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dans ses bras, Die tremblait comme une feuille... et encore, même une feuille n'aurait pas tremblé aussi fort. Crise de nerf ou crise de larme ? Peut-être les deux ? Il n'aurait su dire ce qui animait le guitariste.  
- Die, je ne suis pas mort, remet-toi...  
- Shin... Shin... Shin  
_...ya... Tu peux le faire, il te manque une syllabe_, pensa ironiquement le batteur.  
Il n'y avait décidément que dans les situations critiques qu'il était capable de faire de l'humour. Et encore, de l'humour interne, pas question de le dire à son ami.  
- Shinya, c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça...  
- Oui, je suis au courant...  
- Alors... pourquoi tu... ?  
- Bonne question, sûrement parce que t'as l'air d'aller plus mal que moi ?  
Le rouquin lui fit un pâle sourire et son compagnon se fit la remarque que peut-être que l'humour aurait été la bonne solution. En tous cas, ça semblait avoir marché sur Die, qui écarta doucement les bras de Shinya pour se lever en s'appuyant contre le meuble dans son dos.  
- Je vais... je vais te chercher de la pommade... tu... je reviens...  
_De toutes manières, je ne risque pas de m'échapper...  
_La lutte lui avait pris toutes ses forces. Il avait l'impression surréaliste que son corps était entièrement composé de Caoutchouc. L'idée le fit pouffer. Pouffer lui arracha la gorge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une angine sacrément carabinée, et était persuadé que les empreintes digitales de Die étaient inscrites dans la peau de son cou. Etrangement, ça lui fit penser à un épisode d'une série télévisée qu'il avait vu il y avait peu de temps.  
Shinya ferma les yeux et sentit tout son esprit se détendre et fondre..

Toshiya exécuta le créneau le plus minable de sa carrière en se faisant la remarque que ses créneaux étaient vraiment de plus en plus nul. Bah, il n'avait pas embouti de voiture et il n'y avait que la moitié du pare-choc avant à déborder sur la route. En plus, ce n'était pas son sujet principal de préoccupation, loin de là. Il abandonna donc sa bagnole sans aucun remord, se contentant d'une petite prière pour qu'aucun flic n'arrive avant qu'il ne soit parti. En espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'appeler les flics, justement...  
Son coeur se glaça quand il repensa aux pleurs de son amant, au téléphone, et il pria, bien plus fort cette fois, pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à Shinya. Ni à Die. Il accéléra l'allure.  
Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il n'y ai aucune place devant chez le batteur à une heure pareil ?! Et aucune trace de la voiture du rouquin. Soit il l'avait garée de l'autre côté, soit... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il se paya la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de plein fouet et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas ouverte. Se massant le nez, il sortit son portable de sa poche et retrouva le code d'entrée de l'immeuble sans aucun problème. Et cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sans rechigner;  
Comme dans tous ces cas, l'ascenseur se trouvait en haut. Impatient, il martela le bouton avec force jusqu'à ce que les portes daignent s'ouvrirent. Bondissant dedans, il se sentit con... quel était le numéro de l'étage, déjà ?

- Kaoru, tu viens de griller un feu rouge.  
- Je m'en fous, on est pressé.  
- Kaoru, tu viens de manquer de faire rentrer dedans.  
- Rien à foutre.  
- Kaoru, la voiture te suit, et y'a une lumière qui clignote dessus.  
- Kyo, c'est moi qui conduit !  
- Justement.  
- Alors tu fermes ta gueule !!  
- Kaoru...  
- TA GUEULE !!  
- ... je crois que c'est les flics.  
- Les quoi ?!  
- Rien, je me tais.  
Le leader hésita brièvement entre tuer le chanteur et l'étrangler. Les deux revenant au même, il s'apprêtait à le faire quand il se souvint qu'il conduisait une voiture, qu'il avait les flics aux trousses, que le meurtre était puni d'une lourde peine de prison, et qu'il était amoureux de l'insupportable blondinet. Tout ceci cumulé le fit renoncer à son projet à contre-coeur.  
-Kaoru, on s'arrête là et je prend le volant.  
- Les flics vont nous rattraper si je m'arrête.  
- Je préfère ça que de crever aussi jeune, beau, et au sommet de ma gloire qui plus est.  
Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Kaoru se dit que son projet n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça... mais il dû reconnaître que Kyo avait raison. Il freina et se gara sur le bas-côté.  
- Si Shinya est mort entre-temps, je te tue et je me suicide.  
- A défaut de vivre ensemble, nous serons morts ensembles ! C'est cool ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire le chanteur.  
Le guitariste faillit s'étrangler de surprise. A ses côtés, le blondinet avait viré tomate trop mûre. Aucun n'aurait su dire si c'était la lumière des gyrophares ou si...  
- Veuillez descendre immédiatement de votre véhicule !

- DIEEEE !! OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE !!!!  
Die poussa un soupir trèèèès fatigué et fit pivoter le battant.  
- La porte était DEJA ouverte...  
- Ah ? Euh... en effet !  
Le guitariste se fit la remarque qu'il avait sans doute épousé le type le plus stupide au monde. Puis il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas marié. Il avait le cerveau un peu vrac et du mal à réfléchir, aussi se pardonna-t-il cette pensée très féminine pour laisser place à une autre.  
_Toshiya est là...  
_-Tochi !  
Il écrasa le bassiste contre son torse, à la fois terriblement soulagé et affreusement coupable. Les longs bras blanc de son amant se glissèrent dans son dos pour le réconforter, frottant doucement la peau nue sous le T-shirt. Ça lui faisait tellement plus de bien que ceux de Shinya...  
- Die... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Shinya ?  
- Il est...  
- Ne me dit pas qu'il est mort ?!  
- Mort ?! Mais où t'as vu ça ?!  
- ... euh... tu étais tellement paniqué que...  
Ils se séparèrent et le guitariste eut un sourire encore un peu humide.  
- Il est dans son lit... mais il aurait pu être mort...  
- Tu veux bien m'expliquer au lieu de me laisser dans le flou ?  
- Oui... mais...  
Die baissa les yeux et ses doigts serrèrent les épaules du brun avec force.  
- Tu me fais mal.  
- Pardon...  
- Je peux voir Shinya ?  
- Dans sa chambre...  
A ces mots, il se sentit terriblement honteux, honteux au point de vouloir se foutre la tête sous un tapis et sniffer de la poussière jusqu'à ce que le monde entier l'ai oublié. Mais il suivit son amant, incapable de libérer sa main de celle qui la tenait, incapable de résister à ce lui qui le poussait toujours plus vers l'avant. Il n'avait pas envie de voir encore cet homme au corps si frêle, aux longs cheveux châtains, et les marques bleues dans son cou et sur ses poignets. C'était ses doigts qui avaient fait ça. Ses doigts avaient encore une fois été cause de souffrance. Et si ça se trouve, il était aussi responsable de la souffrance de Kyo, et de celle de Kaoru... et s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, peut-être aurait-il été aussi la cause de la souffrance de Toshiya.  
- Mon Dieu, Die ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?!  
- C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça...  
Le bassiste se tourna lentement vers son guitariste, et dans la pénombre de la pièce, il put distinguer ses yeux incrédules. Oui, il n'aurait jamais sans doute pu imaginer que son amant et ami, tellement drôle et tellement soucieux des autres, était capable de telles choses. A vrai dire l'amant et ami lui-même ne se croyait pas capable d'une chose pareil. Même le brun en aurait était plus capable.  
- Die... tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
- Non... c'est vraiment moi qui lui ai fait ça. Avec les mains que tu tiens dans les siennes.  
Il s'attendait à ce que les mains en question s'éloignent, se mettent hors d'atteinte de celles, tellement plus dangereuses, qu'elles serraient fermement. Mais non, elles raffermirent même leur prise et le traînèrent jusqu'au canapé du salon. Un canapé très sympathique, par ailleurs : genre canapé de maison de pierre en bord de mer, avec un montant en bois blanc, recouvert d'une grande couverture en laine bleue, beige et blanche. C'était sans aucun doute Miyavi que l'avait choisie ! Miyavi... il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir blessé l'être qui lui était cher...  
- Daisuke, s'il te plaît !  
Il sursauta en entendant son prénom résonner dans la pièce. Les yeux à nouveau humides, il croisa le regard de Toshiya et le sentit se fixer dans le sien.  
- Die, réveille-toi et raconte-moi. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Comment ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit volontaire. Pas venant de toi et pas envers Shinya.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua le guitariste avec une pointe de désespoir. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici et pourquoi j'ai attaqué Shinya, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir attaqué. Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce qui se passait, j'étais assis sur lui et je lui tenais les deux poignets, comme si j'avais l'intention de lui briser les deux épaules...  
- Hein ?!  
Le brun avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et louchait plus que d'habitude, peut-être à cause de la fatigue où sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ressemblait à un personnage de dessin animé. Die se serait presque attendu à voir sa mâchoire se décrocher et tomber sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de reprendre une expression normale (ou plutôt « possible »), un peu genre Sherlock Holmes.  
- Hum... je vois je vois, et bien mon cher Watson nous allons étudier cela de plus près.  
- Pardon ?  
Le rouquin secoua la tête. Il avait parlé à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Non, rien, je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou.  
- Oui, moi aussi j'ai l'impression que tu deviens fou.  
- Merci, c'est réconfortant...  
Toshiya eut un sourire vaguement amusé et se pencha pour embrasser son amant.  
- C'est pas exactement ce que t'es sensé faire dans ce genre de situation, Tochi, lui fit-il remarquer.  
Mais, quoiqu'il en dise, il se sentait un peu mieux, comme si son compagnon lui avait transmis un peu de ses forces.  
- Je sais, je suis censé t'enfermer à double tour dans la pièce et courir le plus vite possible jusqu' à un asile pour qu'on te fasse interner en tant que danger public. Mais cette histoire est trop bizarre, et j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois fou. Tu te souviens de ce que tu faisais avant d'aller chez Shinya ?  
- Euh... oui...  
Die rougit brusquement en se souvenant de ce qui l'avait amené dans ce parc, en pleine nuit.  
- J'étais parti me promener dans le parc, devant chez toi.  
- En pleine nuit ?!  
- Euh... oui, je te dirais pourquoi plus tard...  
_Si un jour j'ai assez de courage pour le faire...  
_- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce parc ?  
- Je me promenais... attends, je me souviens m'être assis sur un banc. Y'a un type qu'est arrivé, un gamin d'une vingtaine d'année à tout casser et très sympa au premier abord... mais il m'a reconnu alors je suis parti... et après je ne sais plus !  
- Y'a t-il quelque chose de particulier à être arrivé ?  
- Pourquoi tu veux que quelque chose de particulier soit arrivé ?  
- Je cherche un indice de ce qui a pu se passer...  
- Je suis fou, ne cherche pas plus loin...  
- Je pense que si tu étais fou, on le saurait, depuis le temps. Et même si tu es fou, quelque chose doit bien avoir déclenché cette crise de folie !  
Le guitariste sourit devant la ferveur de son amant à lui trouver une excuse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de sourire. Il remonta ses genoux sur le canapé, ses mains toujours dans celles du bassiste et essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé exactement. Mais il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche « erase », quelque part tout au fond de son cerveau, et lui avait supprimé ses souvenirs.  
- Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dont je pourrais me souvenir mais ça ne vient pas...  
Toshiya poussa un profond soupir et lâcha les mains du rouquin pour se mettre debout.  
- Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ?  
- Oui, s'il te plaît...  
Le brun sourit, un peu trop tristement peut-être, et prit la direction de la cuisine.  
- Et, Tochi... ?  
- Oui ?  
- Quand je serai en prison ou dans un asile, tu me tiendras les mains, comme ça ?  
La tristesse, qui creusait les traits du visage de son amant, se transforma brièvement en désespoir, puis en rage :  
- Tu n'iras pas en prison, ni dans un asile ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire !  
Puis, il s'adoucit, prenant sans doute conscience que Die souffrait encore plus que Shinya ou que lui-même :  
- Mais quand tu n'iras pas bien, je voudrais bien te tenir les mains encore.  
- Merci...  
Le guitariste se roula en boule dans le fauteuil, tandis que son compagnon prenait possession de la cuisine et entreprenait de préparer du café.  
Die se sentit apaisé. Un peu par les mots de Toshiya, un peu parce qu'il prenait conscience lui-même qu'il n'y était sans doute pas pour grand-chose, et surtout par l'ambiance. Lui, allongé dans un beau canapé en bois clair, tourné vers la cuisine, et le corps magnifique du bassiste occupé à préparer à boire. Les bruitages habituels, l'odeur merveilleuse du kawa, si désagréable quand on le fait sois même le matin, si agréable lorsque quelqu'un nous le prépare. Il se détendit, ferma les yeux pour apprécier le parfum et la musique et bascula dans un sommeil réparateur.

- Bon, vous pouvez reprendre la route.  
- Merci...  
- De rien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !  
_C'est ça ouais, connard...  
_Les deux délinquants sortirent en silence du commissariat, n'échangeant pas un regard, pas un geste. Mais Kyo n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que Kaoru bouillait intérieurement. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante, il se serait amusé de le voir dans cet état, peut-être même aurait-il aggravé l'état en question. Mais ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le lieu, ni même le moment, de s'amuser du caractère du leader.  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et le chanteur s'installa au volant et mit le contact. La bagnole démarra et il la lança sur la route aussi habilement que l'auraient fait 5 Kaoru réunis. Il n'en ressentit aucune fierté, trop concentré sur le chemin à suivre. A côté de lui, il entendit le guitariste prendre sa respiration comme s'il allait parler. Il l'interrompit d'un geste de main.  
- Je t'en prie, Kao, tu exploseras lorsqu'on sera arrivés chez Shinya, parce que là je conduis et je ne pourrais pas répondre, ni éponger ta mauvaise humeur. OK ?  
Le brun sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique sanglante, mais il se dégonfla comme une baudruche et dû bien avouer à Kyo qu'il avait parfaitement raison.  
- J'ai vraiment perdu le contrôle de moi-même tout à l'heure... Je suis sincèrement désolé...  
- C'est toi qui a payé, pas moi, lui fit remarquer le petit chanteur.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Kaoru en lançant un regard amusé à son compagnon.  
- Bon, maintenant on oublie tout ça, OK ? On va arriver chez Shinya et à mon avis c'est plus inquiétant qu'une simple amende !  
Ce coup-ci, le guitariste resta silencieux.

Toshiya eut la surprise de découvrir Die endormit, lorsqu'il revint dans le salon avec deux cafés fumants. Le roux reposait, sur la côté, les genoux contre la poitrine, la bouche légèrement ouvert et les poings serrés.  
_C'est ce qu'on appelle « dormir à poings fermés »,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun.  
Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches teintes en rouge de son amant, appréciant leur texture douce et leurs reflets dorés. Un soupir, typique d'un amoureux regardant l'objet de ses désirs dormir, s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se demanda comment quelque chose de pareil avait pu arriver à un homme tel que lui. Il était intrinsèquement convaincu que le guitariste n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire d'agression, excepté le fait d'avoir été là au mauvais moment. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion provoquée par l'image qu'il avait de Die, peut-être pas... Peut-être qu'il le connaissait juste très mal, mais il en doutait sérieusement.  
La porte s'ouvrit avec une violence inouïe et une tornade blonde entra dans la pièce en criant :  
- Nous sommes venus te sauver, Shinya !  
Un moment de flottement.  
- Le rôle de super héros te va extrêmement mal, Kyo.  
- J'essayais de me donner un style, mais visiblement ça a servi à rien. Où est Shinya ?  
- Dans sa chambre. Il dort.  
- Hein ?! Il dort ?! Mais ça a servi à quoi que je me paye une amende carabinée pour avoir griller un feu rouge et fait un excès de vitesse ?! S'étrangla Kaoru en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.  
- Tu as fait tout ça ?!  
- Oui, d'ailleurs il se fera une joie de te l'expliquer en détail plus tard, coupa Kyo, on peut savoir ce qui t'a amené à tous nous inviter à un méga-squatte chez Shinya, en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
- Tu demanderas à Die lorsqu'il sera réveillé !  
- Je suis réveillé.  
Le rouquin s'agrippa aux épaules de Toshiya pour se remettre en position assise.  
- Tu gueules tellement fort que c'est impossible de rester endormi...  
- Je suis désolé, à un point... ! C'est pas moi qui réveille les gens en plein milieu de la nuit, pour regarder un batteur dormir, par ailleurs.  
- Je ne dors pas non plus.  
Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre comme un seul homme vers la chambre. Shinya était appuyé contre le montant de la porte, toujours habillé, le cou marbré de marques noires. Ils le contemplèrent tous un instant en silence. Ce fut à Kaoru de le briser :  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des marques de strangulations dans le cou ? Demanda le leader d'une voix blanche.  
- Tu sais que si tu veux te suicider, t'étrangler toi-même n'est pas la bonne solution ?  
- Il n'y a que toi à songer au suicide, ici, Kyo, répliqua Kaoru.  
Un froid intense sembla envahir la pièce.  
- OK. A part ça, quoi de beau ? Sembla utile de lancer Shinya.  
Le froid fut remplacé par un moment de surprise, très très chaud.  
- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour, toi ? S'étonna Kyo.  
- J'essaye, et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un décoince la situation...

- Bon, je crois qu'on n'est pas beaucoup plus avancés, à présent qu'on a l'histoire...  
Les autres ne trouvèrent pas très utile de répondre à une évidence pareil, ce qui ne sembla pas chagriner Toshiya le moins du monde.  
- Le garçon que tu as rencontré avant ton trou de mémoire ressemblait à quoi ? Interrogea Shinya.  
- Il avait les cheveux noires et rouges, il était plutôt mignon, des traits fins, et des yeux un peu bizarres, la vingtaine...  
- Tiens, c'est rigolo, il ressemble à celui que j'ai rencontré le jour où Kyo s'est fait agresser ! S'étonna Kaoru  
- Et moi à celui que j'ai croisé quand c'est Kaoru qui a été attaqué, continua le batteur.  
- ça peut pas être un hasard, c'est pas possible, marmonna Kyo en se prenant la tête dans les mains, il ne peut pas y avoir à chaque fois un type aux cheveux noirs et rouges à traîner à côté de ceux qui ont un trou de mémoire.  
- C'est trop louche, ce truc ! S'exclama le bassiste en se rejetant en arrière dans le canapé.  
- Moi, je suis sûr que ce type y est pour quelque chose, s'exclama Kaoru, il doit nous faire quelque chose !  
- Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que l'agresseur de Kyo, c'était toi, et le tien était Shinya, vu que celui de Shinya est Die...  
- Mais en suivant cette logique, Die est le prochain...  
- Pardon ?!  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers le coupable de la théorie : Shinya.  
- Pourquoi ce serait moi ?  
- Bah, ça semble logique, celui qui attaque se fait attaquer. Le premier à avoir été agressé était Kyo, il sera donc le dernier à attaquer, donc Toshiya attaquera Die.  
Un silence encore plus colossale que les précédents suivit cette déclaration. Chacun prenait conscience de la logique du système, et chacun était obligé de reconnaître que tout était parfaitement irréprochablement... logique.  
- Mais comment ce type peut-il nous pousser à nous agresser les uns les autres ? S'étonna Kaoru.  
- Les yeux arc-en-ciel !!! s'écria Die en se mettant brusquement debout renversant par la même occasion son café sur la table et sur le pantalon de Kyo qui jura avec force.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai vu des yeux arc-en-ciel ! C'est la dernière chose que j'ai vu !  
- Exact, confirma Shinya.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'énerva Kyo en épongeant ses pauvres vêtements avec des serviettes en papier.  
- Vous croyez à l'hypnose ? Osa Toshiya sans levereels yeux de sa tasse de café à moitié vide.

Fin du chapitre VIII

_Finiiiiiiii ! J'aurai été efficace ! Bon alors, je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début, en particulier : Neko Yuu (qui me suit depuis le début), Valire (qui avait tout deviné, félicitations !), Shiaru (pour avoir le courage de taper des reviews digne de ce nom !), Ame-chan (qui elle aussi me supporte depuis le début ! Merci !), Kazuko et Nyu (qui étaient là au début, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là çç), Hime ichigo (non désolée, pour une fois ce n'était pas une histoire de schizophrénie XD !), Wenna (mon petit cloooone ! Long time no see çç, fais-moi signe !), Darkyuki (toi aussi long time no see èé ! t'abuses de pas répondre aux mails !), Aëlin (mes condoléances pour Tero --, j'espère que Jui est toujours en vie ?), Tsu-san et Eli (pour leurs commentaires tout sauf constructifs, mais très amusants !), Warushinda (qu'à rien compris mais qui se marre bien XD !), Hikari no Namida (j'espère que tu continues à suivre çç), Acid Jun3 (mais pourquoi 3 ?), Amira (tes commentaires stupides sont geniaux /), et toutes celles qui me suivent mais qui m'ont jamais fait signe ! Bon, et bien on se revoit au prochain chapitre !  
(12/08/07, 23:11)  
Aya, heureuse _


	9. Chapter 9

**Nom :** Dead tree  
**Auteur : **Ayakai (ayakaiorange.fr)  
**Genre : **A la base c'était un thriller dans le genre truc policier, mais à en croire certaines, ce serait plutôt un récit humoristique...  
**Couples : **Miyavi/Shinya, Die/Toshiya (en attente d'officialisation charnelle), Kyo?Kaoru (maybe)  
**Disclaimer : **Les Dir en Grey restent maître d'eux-même... (quoique )  
**Spoiler : **Bon, vous le voulez votre lemon ou pas ?!  
**Mot de l'auteur : **Bo, voici venir le 9° chapitre, la situation se débloque, on commence à avoir tous les éléments en mains, maintenant, y'a plus qu'à bloquer l'homme aux yeux arc-en-ciel ! Comment ça je vais un peu vite ?! Ouais, je crois que je m'enflamme --  
(14/08/07 ; 18:09)  
Aya, fêtarde

**Dead Tree**

**Chapitre IX**

Toshiya ne se lassait pas de regarder Die dormir, le bouche un peu ouverte, les cheveux en vrac. Il avait été secoué par tous ces événements et à présent il dormait comme un bienheureux, oublieux que son futur agresseur potentiel était allongé à ses côtés. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien de surnaturel, comme l'hypnose, dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une drogue, ou que son amant était responsable de tous ces crimes. Non... aucune chance, ils étaient ensemble lors de l'agression de Kyo.  
Le brun poussa un long soupir et se mit sur le dos. Bientôt il ferait jour. Kaoru avait annulé la répétition, compte tenu des événements de la nuit, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il ne risquait pas de faire la grasse matinée en sachant que le concert arrivait à vitesse grand V et qu'ils n'étaient pas au point. D'ailleurs, il mourrait d'envie d'aller empoigner sa basse et de répéter quelques solo, pèpère. Mais ça réveillerait sans doute le rouquin et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.  
Il se passa encore un long moment. Tête à tête avec le plafond, le silence de la fin de la nuit, le début de chant des oiseaux, la respiration tranquille de Die, sa chaleur et celle du soleil levant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait dire qu'il était bien. Ça lui donna envie de pleurer. Peut-être pouvait-il ? Pendant que le guitariste dormait, il pouvait se le permettre ? Il ne le verrait pas, il ne s'inquièterait pas, et ce serait juste quelques larmes...  
Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses paumes sur ses paupières. Ça faisait mal, quand ça restait coincer dans la gorge, comme ça...  
- Tochi... ?  
Il sursauta et essuya la larme qui avait perlée au coin de ses yeux.  
- Die ? Tu ne dors plus ?  
- Non... toi non plus...  
- Je n'ai pas dormi...  
Il jeta un regard encore humide à son amant et lui sourit. Le rouquin frémit et une grimace assez indéchiffrable s'inscrit sur son visage.  
- Tu n'as pas dormi ? C'est de ma faute ?  
- Oh non ! J'ai juste tout ressasser et à force ça m'a tellement prit la tête que j'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.  
Die fronça les sourcils et roula sur le côté pour se coller contre Toshiya. Relevé sur un coude, il hésita un instant, une main à moitié levée, puis caressa la joue du brun, doucement.  
C'était magique. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact des doigts rugueux du guitariste sur sa peau fragile. Le contour de la mâchoire, le menton, les lèvres, le nez... les paupières...  
- Tochi ? Tu as pleuré ?  
- A peine une larme, Die, répondit-il en détournant légèrement la tête.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour ne pas pleurer devant toi... Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, lorsque je pleure ou lorsque je ris.  
Le rouquin grogna et coinça ses doigts dans la chevelure du bassiste, tirant légèrement dessus, juste assez pour le forcer à tourner la tête.  
- Si, je veux TOUT savoir. Si tu ne vas pas bien, je suis là pour que tu ailles mieux, alors raconte pas de conneries.  
- Die, tu me fais mal...  
- Toi aussi tu me fais mal... à ta manière... Je vais t'avouer un truc, quand tu dors j'ai envie de toi à ne plus en pouvoir, mais dès que tu es réveillé, j'ai l'impression que mes couilles rétrécissent.  
- Die, c'est méchant.  
- Oui bon, j'exagère un peu... mais quand tu es réveillé j'ai peur d'avoir envie de toi.  
- Tu me fais mal...  
- Je sais ! Bordel de queue, regarde-moi Tochi !  
Le brun s'exécuta, bien forcé s'il voulait protéger son épaisse chevelure. Il avait un peu peur de voir le rouquin comme ça et commençait à se demander si Die n'était pas vraiment le coupable de toutes les agressions. Cette idée le terrifia et il ferma les yeux.  
- Bon Dieu de merde !! Qu'est-ce que tu me fous, là !! Je t'ai dit de me regarder !! s'énerva le guitariste en tirant sur les paupières de son amant.  
Le pauvre bassiste fut bien obligé de le faire. Et à peine avait-il obéit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. En quelques secondes son refus obstiné de pleurer devant Die s'était transformé en une cascade de larme sans queue ni tête. Sans queue... heureusement, parce que les ménages à trois s'était vraiment pas son truc. Cette pensée complètement stupide le fit rire et il se retrouva bientôt à rire et à pleurer.  
Les doigts agressifs du guitariste lâchèrent les cheveux de Toshiya pour l'attirer à lui. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule pour le laisser pleurer et l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
- Ben tu vois, il te suffit d'un peu de bonne volonté pour pleurer... murmura-t-il en lui frottant doucement le dos.  
- Ou... Oui... hoqueta le brun avant d'être pris d'un véritable hoquet.  
- Ah merde, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter, là tu brises le romantisme de la scène, Tochi.  
Un fou rire s'empara du plus jeune, mélangé à ses larmes et son hoquet. Ce mélange détonnant inquiéta son amant qui hésita brièvement entre aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, rire avec lui ou bien continuer à le serrer contre lui. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser longtemps la question puisque la bassiste l'enserra à son tour, s'essuyant allègrement le visage contre le torse nu de son compagnon.  
Il leur fallut un moment avant de se décoincer et d'oser se regarder. Juste dans les yeux, là où les étoiles brillent et les feux de l'amour luisent. Toshiya aurait aimé pouvoir rebondir d'un mauvais jeu de mot sur les feux de l'amour, mais les lèvre de Die scellèrent les siennes avant qu'un seul son n'en soit sortit.

- Kyo, je ne comprend pas comment tu fais la super technique de la mort sui tue, là...  
- X, x, o, puis L1 et L2 en même temps.  
- Ah wéééé !!! Je faisais R1 et R2, c'est génial ce truc !  
- « Smashin' pumpkin kick o geri » ! Si tu l'utilises contre « méga-deviator fusion godzizi-lila », ça lui fait double dégât avec bonus « halloween smash » qui te rajoute des points dans ta barre de furie ! Et en plus, attends, je te montre...  
Kyo arracha presque la manette des mains de Kaoru pour s'installer coude contre coude sur les coussins étalés devant la télé.  
- ça te gêne si je charge une autre partie pour te montrer « méga-deviator fusion godzizi-lila » ?  
- Pas de problème, évite juste de crier parce que Shinya dort à côté.  
- Ouais, ouais... alors je charge ma partie avec Rangeo en perso principal et je traverse le donjon du Dawnshore en trois minutes. De toutes façons, je suis level 86 et j'ai l'hyper-blade de glace à trois mains.  
- Trois mains ?!  
- Bah ouais, c'est pour ça que y'a que Rangeo qui peut l'équiper une fois qu'il maîtrise les techniques troisième oeil et détriplement d'habilité.  
- Je me disais aussi... pour un cyclope manchot, une épée à trois mains...  
Absorbé par le jeu, le blond ne releva pas. Le guitariste s'étira, le dos appuyé contre le canapé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le début de soleil qui se glissait par en-dessous le rideau.  
- Bon, Kyo, je vais me faire du café, t'en veux ?  
- Ouais... t'arriveras à le faire sans renverser la cafetière ?  
- T'inquiète, j'ai récupéré depuis que je me suis pris le couteau dans la main, je devrai m'en sortir. Fais gaffe, le zombie en poudre est en train de te buter ton maggot.  
- Ah merde ! « Heal »-le, connard !!  
Stupidement attendri, Kaoru contempla encore quelques secondes le profil de son ami avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine, laissant le sale gosse en tête-à-tête avec sa console et son magicien défectueux.  
Une fois à l'abri des regards -de toutes façons peu intéressé par sa noble personne – il se permis de s'envoyer la tête contre le mur en se traitant de con. Il était tellement déçu par sa propre incapacité à faire d'une soirée complètement foutue, quasiment seul avec l'homme de son coeur, une nuit romantique. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire ! Toutes plus guimauves les unes que les autres, bien entendu, mais que serait l'amour sons guimauve ? Enfin bref, tout ça pour se retrouver à jouer « Megadeath blood landscape 3 » jusqu'à 4 heures du matin et n'être même pas capable de maîtriser le « Smashin' pumpkin kick o geri » !  
Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Se secouant pour essayer de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, il se fit un devoir de préparer un bon café au petit chanteur et à lui-même.  
- Kaoooo !! Je suis devant « méga-deviator fusion godzizi-lila » !! Dépêche-toi !  
- J'arrive !  
Le brun poussa un long soupir et retourna s'asseoir devant l'écran. Tout excité, Kyo posa un coude sur son genoux et se pencha pour montrer la manette à son compagnon.  
- Regarde, je vais x et il donne un coup de pied, encore x et cette-fois il saute pour donner un mawashi-geri sauté, puis o pour filer un coup d'épée à trois mains durant l'attaque, et j'appuie, juste quand il va toucher la cible, sur L1 et L2 et il se transforme en citrouille ! T'as vu l'effet trop claaaasse !!! Il enlève sa tête et il la fout au bout de son épée et là il découpe l'ennemi en forme de citrouille à son tour ! Excellent, non ? Le boss garde la forme après ! Je sais pas si c'est voulu ou si c'est un bug, mais c'est géant ! Regarde, le truc de la mort qui tue !! Double dégât, plus bonus dans la barre de furie ! Du coup quand je balance la furie il passe en Rangeo-warrior et le maggot prend l'état fantôme et maîtrise la magie de nécromans jusqu'à ce que tu ai besoin de balancer un « heal » ! Hop !! Victoire ! Maintenant j'ai triple points d'aptitude, je débloque le personnage de Monkey-kong, et j'obtiens l'épée à quatre lames dont une amovible en lame de rasoir qui te booste tes points de charme après chaque passage à l'auberge !  
- Ah ouais, la méga-classe !  
- Ouais, hein ? Tiens, t'as qu'à essayer cette technique contre le « lièvre de malheur au miroir dimoakiélaplubel » !  
Kyo remit les manettes dans les mains de Kaoru et resta négligemment appuyé contre lui pour le guider dans sa longue quête du lob d'oreille du roi-saumon.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? T'arrive même plus un simple givre flamboyant ! S'énerva le chanteur sans se rendre le moins du monde compte que la brusque baisse d'aptitude à la magie de son compagnon était due à sa simple présence sur ses genoux. Soucieux de se dégager sans que cela ne semble louche, le guitariste s'évertuait donc à se décaler, milimètre par milimètre, vers la droite, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire appuyer sur les touches R1 et R2...  
Se sentant brusquement repéré dans sa manoeuvre discrète, il se figea instantanément et piqua un fard ahurissant sous le regard insouciant de l'objet de ses désirs.  
- Kao ? Ça va ? T'es en train de te faire massacrer, là... s'inquiéta le blond en se penchant un peu plus.  
Il croisa le regard de son ami et sembla paralysé à son tour. Il leur fallut un long moment avant qu'ils n'aient conscience qu'ils se contemplaient mutuellement d'une manière plus que louche. Le brun se leva brusquement, provoquant la chute et de la manette, et de Kyo, et se précipita vers la cuisine en s'exclamant :  
- Je vais chercher le café !  
- Kaoru, attends !!  
Le chanteur avait saisi fermement le bas de son pantalon avant qu'il n'ai le loisir de s'en rendre compte. Poussant un long cri de surprise, il s'étala sur les tatamis jonché de coussin, les doigts à quelques centimètres de la porte de la cuisine.  
- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !! Excuse-moi, Kaoru, j'ai pas voulu te faire tomber ! Paniqua Kyo, qui devait sentir venir la chute de l'histoire aussi violemment que l'avait été celle du guitariste.  
- Non, c'est rien ! Plus de peur que de mal ! S'exclama ce dernier en s'asseyant, complètement paniqué, incapable de conserver le contrôle de la situation.  
- Ecoute Kaoru, je voulais te dire que... que... que... Putain de merde...  
- Je... je t'écoute... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Tentant de paraître le plus normal possible, il se rapprocha à reculons de son ami qui se tenait la tête entre les deux mains. Légèrement inquiet, il posa une main sur son poignet et demanda d'une voix encore un peu tremblante :  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu as mal au crâne ?  
- Non ! Je... commença le blondinet en relevant la tête.

Leurs lèvres leurs semblèrent bien trop proches à tous les deux... Dans sa cage thoracique, le guitariste sentit son coeur s'affoler. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et le monde était flou, comme dans un rêve. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa le chanteur. Ils avaient tous les deux amorcé le même mouvement.  
La surprise ne vint qu'après, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, le souffle court, la langue humide de la salive de l'autre, et incapable de croire en ce qui venait d'arriver.  
Une petite musique joyeuse s'éleva de l'écran de la télé, et ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme, évitant par la même le moment troublant qui suit un baiser impromptu.   
- Je crois que tu as gagné un bonus de chance pour avoir effectuer l'attaque « slughorn speed jumbo kiss », marmonna Kyo en constatant que Kaoru écrasait la manette avec le genou.  
Puis il se retourna pour sourire à l'homme à ses côtés, encore un peu embarrassé. Mais la seule chose qu'il fit capable de voir dut l'expression, collée sur le visage du brun. L'embarras céda immédiatement place aux lèvres de son ami.

Lorsque Die permis enfin à Toshiya de respirer, ce fut uniquement pour pouvoir permettre à sa langue de sillonner plus bas.  
- Que... Die ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'étonna le brun alors que son amant lui couvrait les épaules de baisers.  
Le rouquin releva la tête apparemment troublé et inquiet.  
- Bah, t'as pas envie qu'on aille un peu plus loin que des simples baisers ?  
Il crut qu'il allait avaler sa propre langue. C'était un rêve ?! Ce n'était pas possible !! l'homme qu'il aimait s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour ou un truc en approchant ! C'était...  
- Bien sûr que si, murmura-t-il, absolument ravi.  
Le guitariste lui sourit et l'embrassa, le serrant fort contre lui et l'embrasant avant de le lâcher pour explorer son corps. Ses grandes mains aux doigts cornés se décollèrent du creux de ses reins, survolant ses fesses et son dos comme des oiseaux. Effleurement, légers contacts qui éveillaient en lui un appétit dévorant et provoquaient dans son corps d'irrépressibles frissons. Il soupira, détendant ses épaules, lâchant à son tour le dos de Die pour le découvrir à son tour..  
Ils jouèrent un moment, comme deux gamins avides d'en savoir plus sur la morphologie de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que caresses et souffles courts à la lueur du soleil levant. Ils étaient deux enfants, pas encore des adultes. Ils voulaient juste savoir, connaître ces formes tant de fois admirée, tant de fois désirée. Un peu plus loin dans l'éveil des sens, un peu plus loin... toujours plus loin...  
Ce fut le rouquin qui cessa le jeu le premier, abandonnant le visage de son amant pour envoyer sa langue dans des contrée plus reculée, plus enchantée. D'abord l'ascension du téton, à coup de langue et de frissons, les mains toujours flâneuse dans les creux des reins. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet, triomphant, les baladeuses durent s'arrêter un moment, trop concentré qu'il était à le titiller à coup de dents et de salive.  
- Ah...  
Le rouquin s'immobilisa soudainement à ce cri. Un grognement insatisfait lui répondit et il leva la tête, soucieux d'avoir fait une erreur.  
- Tochi, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme, je suis désolé si je me débrouille mal...  
- Crétin... tu t'en sors très bien... ne t'arrête pas comme ça, c'est très frustrant...  
- Pardon...  
Toshiya leva les yeux au ciel. Saisissant doucement la main posée dans la cambrure de son dos, il l'amena jusqu'à son sexe. Die sursauta et le rythme de son coeur, déjà bien rapide, accéléra.  
- T'as qu'à utiliser ça comme jauge de plaisir. Si tu débrouilles bien, ça se tendra, sinon tu n'auras qu'à continuer jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne !  
- Imbécile ! Rit-t-il sans pour autant déplacer ses doigts.  
Tant qu'il y avait ce fragile bout de tissus entre eux, il ne se sentirait pas encore tout à fait mis à nu. Bon, en même temps aucun des deux ne serait nu tant qu'ils auraient encore leurs slips, ça paraissait relativement logique ! Abrégeant ces réflexions hautement philosophique, il embrassa Toshiya et se remis à la tâche, utilisant sa deuxième main pour pincer le second téton.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour acquérir une technique satisfaisante, et lorsque les deux morceaux de chairs lui semblèrent assez rouges et durcit, il entama la longue descente jusqu'à ces encombrants bouts d'étoffes qui commençaient à lui sembler totalement superflus. Prenant tout son temps, il couvrit de baiser chaque parcelle de peaux à porté de langue, caressa tout ce qui lui semblait encore inconnu... Jusqu'à ce qu'une pression du brun sur sa main lui face sentir nettement l'érection de son partenaire.  
Et il perdit la tête, oublia toute notion de pudeur, zappa qu'ils étaient deux hommes et tous ces arguments à la con. Il dégagea sa main et la glissa dans le slip du bassiste, remonta mordiller un téton, sentit son souffle devenir de plus en plus chaud. C'était trop, il en aurait pleuré. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas encore assez.  
- Toshiya, haleta-t-il en commençant doucement à le masturber.  
C'était étrange. Il ressentait autant de plaisir à masturber quelqu'un qu'à se masturber lui seul. Il répéta le nom de son amant, se mettant à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, le léchant. Le gland sous son doigt était la clé du paradis. Et la main aux doigts habiles qui lui saisit tout d'un coup les couilles en était les portes. Il cria.  
- Die... Die, dépêche-toi... arrête de jouer... gémit Toshiya.  
Cette voix était tellement érotique !!! C'était un craquage complet, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout s'enchaînerait aussi facilement ! D'ailleurs, il n'imaginait rien. Il n'avait rien eu besoin de faire pour se retrouver, la tête entre les jambes du brun, à lui lécher le sexe comme si c'était la plus appétissante des sucettes. Et les gémissements qu'il poussait ne faisaient qu'attiser le feu qui lui dévorait le corps.  
Le bassiste cria son nom et une giclée de sperme lui éclaboussa les lèvres, le nez, le front. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se soulager à son tour. Ça devenait de plus en plus dingue. Un tourbillon infernal qu'il n'avait jamais effleuré par le passé, un déferlement de sensations, un orgasme par empathie, des étoiles et des planètes. La voie lactée ! Et un trou noir...  
Il mit un doigt trempé de salive de sperme à l'intérieur, commençant doucement à le bouger, à la frontière de l'inconscience. Puis deux... trois...  
- Die... fous-le... carrément...  
Toshiya glissa ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'invitant à visiter son intimité, certainement chaude et accueillante. Alors il le pénétra. Puis ressortit et pénétra encore plus profondément. Et à chaque crête, chaque vague, un cri résonnait dans la chambre. Car c'était bien leur chambre, hein ? Ce n'était pas le paradis ou l'enfer, ni même l'univers tout entier concentré dans leurs deux corps unis, c'était juste leur chambre et eux faisant l'amour sur un lit.  
Non, aucun doute, c'était l'univers tout entier... et le cosmos s'échappa de son corps pour se précipiter dans celui de Toshiya.

- Oh ! Enfin !  
Kaoru sursauta tellement violemment qu'il en mordit la langue de Kyo. Le blond cria en s'écartant brusquement. Il y avait Shinya à l'encadrure de la porte, qui les regardait avec un sourire ravi.  
- Shin... tu... tu ne dormais pas ?  
- Si, sauf que maintenant je suis éveillé. Mais je vous en prie, continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là !  
Sur ce, il traversa la pièce en zigzaguant et s'affala sur un siège de la cuisine.  
- Oh du café ! Merci d'avoir laissé du café ! s'exclama le batteur, inconscient de l'état second dans lequel se trouvait le couple.  
- De... de rien, balbutia le chanteur.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eu plus que le bruit d'une tasse qu'on pose, qu'on remplit et qu'on vide. Le guitariste semblait même avoir oublié comment on respirait.  
- Kao, osa le blondinet, les yeux toujours résolument fixés sur la porte de la cuisine.  
- Quoi ?  
- ça te gène si on va faire un tour dehors... ?  
- J'allais te le proposer...  
Lorsque Shinya retraversa le salon pour retourner se coucher, il n'y avait plus que ses chaussures à l'entrée, et sur l'écran de la télé clignotait fièrement un « Game Over » en lettres arc-en-ciel.

Kyo et Kaoru se glissèrent en silence jusqu'à la supérette la plus proche. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rue, et les voitures trempées de rosée semblaient encore dormir dans la lueur violette du soleil levant. Ils étaient incapable de communiquer. Le choc du baiser était encore bien présents, et l'absence de mise au point entre eux deux ne faisaient qu'ajouter de la gène à leur embarras.  
Le premier mot qu'ils prononcèrent fut dans le combini, devant le rayon patisserie. C'était peut-être la carte « romantisme à deux balles » qu'ils sortaient tous les deux en même temps, avec le coup du « déjeuner à la française », mais si ça pouvait leur remplir l'estomac et leur ranger la tête, elle vaudrait le coup.  
- Tu prends quoi ?  
- Pain au chocolat...  
- C'est cher...  
- On n'est pas pauvre...  
Cette vérité fit hocher la tête à Kyo et signa la fin de cette courte discussion. Ils payèrent et prirent le chemin du square le plus proche.  
Les bancs à la peinture verte écaillée accueillit leurs deux postérieurs sans sourciller. Le guitariste aurait pourtant apprécié un petit grincement, juste histoire de pouvoir faire une vanne à ce sujet. Peut-être arracher un sourire au visage fermé du blond...  
- Kaoru, avant qu'on ne commence à marcher...  
- A manger...  
_Génial, c'est pas à moi de lancer la conversation !_  
- Oui, avant qu'on ne commence à manger... Est-ce que... tout à l'heure... est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose pour toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Moi aussi.  
C'était encourageant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, constata le brun en grattant le plastique de la boîte de pain au chocolat.  
- ça signifiait quoi exactement pour toi ? Osa-t-il en essayant de déchiffrer les inscriptions en français.  
- La découverte d'une nouvelle attaque dans « Mégadeath 3 » !  
- Kyo...  
- Bon, ça va, j'essayais de faire de l'humour...  
Un pigeon boitillait juste sous leur yeux. Quelle magnifique diversion pour éviter d'avoir à donner une réponse qui pouvait tout changer. En bien comme en mal. S'il avait été un pigeon, il aurait peut-être pu s'envoler loin d'ici ? Bon, OK, ça faisait gros cliché comme réflexion.  
- Kyo, je voudrais être un pigeon...  
- Pardon ?!  
- Je t'aime.  
Les oreilles du chanteur prirent une couleur très intéressante, à mi-chemin entre le orange fluo et le rouge vif. Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres bouffées par de longs mois d'amour sois-disant à sens unique, et d'attente désespérée.  
- Moi aussi alors, je voudrais bien être un pigeon...  
Il balança ses pieds, un peu comme l'aurait fait un gamin de primaire en regardant l'oiseau stupide et boiteux qui véhiculait leur amour.  
- Moi aussi je... Je t'aime Kaoru.

Fin du chapitre IX

_C'est bôôôôôôôô !!! Et dégoulinant d'amour et de bons sentiments à souhait çç ! Il est passé où, le thriller ?! Bah, dans le chapitre suivant... Ce chapitre est un n'importe quoi ! Mwahaha ! Entre un lemon à moitié zarbi et un délire total et complet sur un jeu vidéo qui n'existe même pas (vous pouvez toujours le chercher XD !!), j'ai quand même réussi à faire vachement avancer l'histoire oO ! Warushinda... tu vois qu'avec mes délires, j'avance çç !  
Bref, du coup j'ai du retard sur mon scénar à cause d'un jeu vidéo qui s'éternise XD !! Pas grave, au moins le chapitre X sera bien rempli ! J'ai honte, j'ai honte... Mais au moins, j'avance !  
(21/08/07 ; 01:29)_  
_ Aya, auto-école killeuse) _


End file.
